Ninja Taskforce Ninpuu Sentai Sonicanger
by Pokelad
Summary: When an alliance between two of Mobius' greatest enemies is formed, the sonic heroes are forced to look for a new source of power... EPISODE 15 UP! Rating due to violence and references to guns.
1. Episode 1: A Book and a Comet Pt1

As you may have guessed from, this story is a combination of Sonic the Hedgehog and Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger, the Japanese show from which PRNS is based on. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic and co, Disney owns PRNS and Toei owns Sentai. I do not own any of them in any way.

Story takes place about Ten years after my previous fic, Sonic the Hedgehog: Test of Survival.

Theme Song. (To the tune of Ninpuu Sentai Sonicanger)

Shoo Shoo, calling!

Shoo Shoo, Sonic Heroes!

They are the protectors ... of justice!

Even though we are going through a hard time right now,

As long as we are standing on our feet.

We will defeat anything that is thrown at us,

Whilst looking only ahead.

In order to protect Mobius, we must use this new, powerful force!

Imbued in the hearts of three mobians,

We will keep fighting for the future we believe in!

Shoo Shoo, Calling!

Shoo Shoo, Sonic Heroes!

Be ready, oh Sonic Heroes!

Absolutely!

Shoo Shoo, Calling!

Shoo Shoo, Heroes, let's go!

They are the protectors ... of justice!

Ninpuu Sentai... Sonicanger!

We are the light!

Episode 1: A Book and a Comet pt.1

A huge, black comet was rocketing towards Mobius. A large alien was floating on its surface, staring at the planet. The alien had three red eyes and was completely black in colour. It had 2 spikes sticking out of either of its head and was wearing a Grey-Black cloak. It also had some sort of a chain around its neck. However, Black Doom wasn't currently interested in his appearance. He had his mind entirely set on revenge.

"Two years" he said. "Two years of waiting for my revenge. But now the time has come and victory shall be mine!"

He turned and strolled back into his Throne Room.

"Master!" A member of the Black Arms Army appeared.

"Ah, have you secured the book of the Arabian Nights?" Black doom asked.

"Yes, sir" the alien replied, handing a large, battered old book to his master. Black doom took the book and waved his hand over it, muttering a spell as he did so. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and now standing in front of Doom, was a large Genie.

"Black Doom" Erazor Djinn said, offering his hand. "It has been so long".

"Yes" Black Doom said, taking Djinn's hand and shaking it. Neither of them noticed that another genie had been released.

This genie was a female. She had long red hair and was wearing a pure, white veil. She whispered a few words and disappeared with a small "Pop" and a puff of pink smoke. Doom and Djinn, hearing the "pop" turned around and noticed the small cloud of pink smoke.

"Shahra" Djinn growled.

"It matters not" said Doom. "Come, it is time we took our revenge on this pitiful world". Djinn nodded and followed Doom out of the room.

On Planet Mobius...

­

A 17 year old azure blue hedgehog was looking around his room. Like the rest of the house, it was a complete mess. It looked like someone had gone through the whole place, definitely searching for something.

"What do you think they were looking for?" a 10 year old Twin-Tailed fox asked. Sonic looked at Tails and replied

"I've got no idea". He sighed and then began to shift the huge mess.

"You need any help clearing up?" Tails asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Sonic assured him, and Tails left the room. Sonic turned his attention to the huge mess. After a few minutes, he came across a familiar looking teddy bear. One of the few things he had left of his father.

(Flashback)

"_Son, Run into the forest and stay hidden for as long as possible. Keep moving. Robotnik won't want to waste his time and ammunition on burning down a forest. Keep your head down and they shouldn't find you. I've already sent Manic and Sonia to safety, now GO!"_

An adult green hedgehog was kneeling down, trying to comfort his blue-quilled, eight-year-old son. Then came a large thump on the door. The air was filled with screams and the sounds of robots marching towards innocent Mobians. The smell of smoke was everywhere, caused by the fire that was ripping through the small village of Knothole. Out the window, a large, Octopus-Shaped robot was on a rampage, blasting down buildings from one of its eight cannons and squishing them with its metal tentacles.

Dr. Robotnik was at the controls of this metal monstrosity, howling with laughter.

Back inside the house, there was another large 'thump' on the door. The adult hedgehog quickly picked his son and dropped him out of the (Ground floor, thankfully) window and yelled at him to run. The Eight-year-old boy hedgehog nodded, tears beginning to form in his eyes, and began to run, only turning back just in time to see robots knocking down the living room door, pin his father up against a wall and put a sword through his heart. The boy turned again and proceeded running, tears streaking down his face as fast as his legs were carrying him.

(End of Flashback)

Sonic opened his eyes again, not even realising he had closed them. But now was not the time to dwell on the past. He started rummaging around once more and felt something metal. He pulled the object out and examined it carefully. It was his ninja sword. He had trained as a ninjitsu warrior since he was 9, less than a year after his father was killed, and was one of the best out there. Unfortunately, some Mobians just didn't accept that. As he thought about this, he felt something else, another metal object. He pulled it out. It was a gun. A 9mm Pistol, to be exact. The gun that had almost claimed his life. Sonic could remember what Espio had said to him, not long after he had left Sally for good…. oh yes, Sonic could remember that night very well…the night he almost committed suicide.

(Flashback)

'Not a true ninjitsu warrior, a freak…'

'A blemish upon the art of Ninjitsu and an embarrassment to your father…'

(End of flashback)

Sonic frowned at the thought of Espio. After Espio had left Sonic even more of a wreck than he had already been in, which he was already as he had just realised that Sally was not only cheating on him with one Geoffrey St. John, but She only thought of him as a weapon to be used against Robotnik. Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine and even Sonic's own siblings, Manic and Sonia had sided with Sally, and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy left the Freedom Fighters for good. After Espio had said those words and left, Sonic had nearly put himself out of his misery and pulled the trigger on himself. If Cream hadn't been watching…well, he definitely wouldn't be kneeling down, thinking about the past. Sonic put the gun in a now-wrecked cabinet, the one Tails wasn't allowed to go in. He didn't need to see that. Sonic turned his attention back to the mess, but it was a good 30 minutes before he realised what was missing.

"The book of the Arabian Nights, its gone."

On Angel Island...

As usual, The Red Echidna Knuckles was lounging around, protecting the Master Emerald or as Sonic and Shadow called it, a useless lump of green rock. Life had been pretty boring for Knuckles, recently. He almost wished That Eggman would try and take over again, so that he'd have something to do. Currently, Knuckles was asleep in front of the huge gem, but not for long...

The sky suddenly turned black.

"Hhm?" Knuckles opened one eye lazily, and then quickly sat up. "What the-". Then a large red void opened and several black wings flew out.

"Oh, No" Knuckles muttered, for he knew exactly what this meant. Still, he held his ground and raised his spiked fists. Some of the black wings swooped down and attacked Knuckles, who met them with his steel-shattering punches, while the other Black Wings picked up the Master Emerald and flew off with it. Knuckles finished off his winged opponents and then noticed the other Black Wings flying away with the Master Emerald.

"Damn" he muttered, and then the whole island began to shake. It was like an earthquake. Knuckles glided off the island and turned around just in time to see Angel Island crashing from the sky down into the ocean.

"Being bored was better than this" Knuckles moaned, before turning and heading towards the city.

­

Back in Station Square...

The sky had turned black over the city, too. Sonic and Tails rushed out of the house just in time to see the Black Arms dropping from another red vortex and into the centre of the city. "Looks like Black Doom decided to pay us another visit, let's go!" said sonic, his trademark smirk spreading across his face. And with that, he grabbed Tails and they sped into the city.

They charged straight into the nearest group of Black Arms, sending several of them flying. Then in the heat of battle, one of the Black Arms grabbed Tails and threw him into a nearby wall.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled, momentarily distracted, but that was all the aliens needed. They attacked Sonic with their lasers, and Sonic was blasted into the wall right beside Tails. The wall started to topple.

"This is surely it, now..." Sonic told himself. But when he opened his eyes, he saw Knuckles standing there, stopping the wall from falling onto them.

"Knuckles!" Sonic gasped. Knuckles nodded and threw the wall into the Black arms.

The Black Arms used their lasers again, blasting Sonic, Knuckles and Tails into the air again. Sonic and Knuckles hit the ground hard, but Tails managed to start spinning his namesakes to hover, before getting hit by a laser and falling beside Sonic and Knuckles. The Black Arms slowly approached them to finish the job...


	2. Episode 2: A Book and a Comet Pt2

Thanks to J.A Philips for the Roll-Call!

Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic and co, Disney owns PR and Toei owns Sentai. I do not own any of them in any way.

Episode 1: A Book and a Comet pt.2

* * *

As the Black Arms approached them, Sonic thought "No! No, it's not going to end, not yet" And with an amazing display of willpower, he managed to stagger to his feet. He raised his Flame Ring (One of his Power-Ups from SA2) above his head and performed a powerful fire somersault, roasting the nearest Black Arms, but Sonic was far from over.

"Magic Hand!" he yelled (Another one of his SA2 Power-Up moves) and the nearest of the Aliens, who was turned into a ball. Sonic then threw this "ball" at the largest of the Aliens, who toppled and fell on his back, squishing the ones behind him in the process.

Tails and Knuckles came to and also decided to take to the Power-Ups and unleashed their Rhythm Badge and Hammer Claw respectively.

"Rapid Tails Attack!" Tails started spinning like a top and slammed into the nearest Black Arms, knocking them out of the way, while Knuckles smashed away with his improved punching power, sending Aliens flying left and right

Sonic knew that they couldn't keep this up forever and the Black Aliens were increasing their attack, so out of sheer desperation, he yelled

"SONIC WIND!" Blue wind knocked through the aliens, leaving a clear path.

"Come on!" Sonic grabbed Tails Knuckles' wrists and he used his super speed to race through the path. Eventually, they came across a group of G.U.N soldiers attempting to hold back the Aliens.

"Doom's whole army must be here, along with all their friends!" Exclaimed Knuckles. "Sure looks like it!" the nearest GU.N member said. Tails, recognising him as the commander of G.U.N, ran up to him.

"Commander, have all of the citizens been evacuated?" "We've got as many as we can to safety, but there are still some people out there." The Commander replied.

Knuckles sighed and muttered "Looks like we're going to have to go back." Sonic and Tails nodded and they ran off again.

They ran off down the street, sending more Black Arms flying. Eventually, they came across a strange looking monster, who seemed to have an eye for a head. His body was a mixture of black and deep grey, and he had three claws on each hand. And lying in front of him was...

"BLAZE!" yelled Tails, but received no response from the purple feline. The monster turned around and stared at the trio.

"Oh, so you want some too, do you?" the monster asked in a deep voice. "Who are you and what have you done with Blaze?!" Knuckles cried.

"Hmmhmmhmm...It does not matter to you, but my name is Eyestorm, who is going to be the one to put an end to your miserable lives!" "Yeah, like we haven't heard that, before!" Sonic replied. Eyestorm ignored Sonic and continued

"And as for your little friend here, she is only unconscious, but you she will soon be dead, as will you three!" Eyestorm then launched a red and yellow laser from his eye at the heroic trio, who scattered. Sonic used his speed to dodge more lasers. "Hold still, you blue rat!" cried eyestorm.

"What, you think I'm going to let you actually hit me? Just how stupid are you?" Sonic shot back. Eyestorm was so angry that he failed to notice tails come up behind him and slowly lift him up. "

Hey, put me down!" Eyestorm, somehow failing to notice that falling fifty feet was NOT a good idea. "Fine by me." Tails replied and let go of the overgrown eyeball.

"YAAAAAAHHHHH!" Eyestorm screamed. "Help me, save me!" he cried. "Some people – I mean, monsters are never happy, are they?" Tails laughed as Eyestorm plummeted towards the ground, where knuckles was waiting, with a lamppost in hand. Knuckles then swung the lamppost like a baseball bat and knocked Eyestorm flying back about twenty feet.

"Do us a favour and don't get back up" Knuckles said, before getting hit on the back of the head by something hard and collapsing to the ground, unconscious. Tails, upon seeing this, swooped down and picked Knuckles up before the Black Arms had a chance to finish him off.

They flew back up into the sky and started looking around for Sonic and Blaze. Eventually, he spotted them, Sonic still fighting off Black Dooms minions and Blaze still out cold behind him. Tails swooped down and called out to Sonic;

"We can't fight them like this, we have to retreat and regroup!"

"And just how are we meant to do that?" Sonic answered, spindashing through a few more aliens. Blaze then began to stir

"Prison...Island...use...this..." she whispered, producing one of her Sol Emeralds. Sonic understood in an instant. He took the emerald and cried "CHAOS CONTROL!!" and the four heroes disappeared in a flash of green light.

Meanwhile, up on the Black Comet, Erazor Djinn and Black Doom, who were using Black doom's crystal ball, both cried "Blast!" in unison. Erazor Djinn groaned.

"Ugh! And just when we had them where we wanted them, too!" he complained. Black Doom said nothing. He just stared at the Crystal Ball, clearly thinking of where Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Blaze could have gone.

On Prison Island...

A flash of green light, and the four heroes appeared and collapsed onto the floor. Sonic and Tails picked themselves off the floor, before pulling Blaze to her feet. The trio then picked up the still unconscious Knuckles and placed him on the nearby sofa. Sonic and Tails looked around.

"I take it that this is the central control room of Prison Island, then?" Tails asked. Blaze nodded. Sonic then spoke "uh, ok, but I've got two questions for ya. One, why Prison Island and two, I thought Eggman blew up it up?" Blaze turned towards him.

"It turned out that only the Southern part of the island was destroyed. Most of the systems and the main computer still work, as well. As for your other question, this is probably the last place on earth they'll think of looking for us. Anyway, I've got permission from G.U.N themselves to use what's left of this place as a base."

"How the hell did you get permission from G.UN to use this place?!" Sonic asked, gob-smacked. Blaze turned slightly red. "Well" she began, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Rouge was the one who actually convinced them...only she had to use her more "seductive" ways...heh". Blaze turned even redder and Sonic just laughed. Suddenly realising that Tails wasn't there, they both looked around and saw him at the computer, tapping keys frantically, eyes wide with excitement. Sonic chuckled at the sight.

A groan from behind them caused them to turn around. Knuckles was beginning to come to, punching wildly in the air and was yelling

"All right, you Alien Vs Predator rip offs! I don't fear you! The day you defeat me will be the day I start using Prison Island as a base!" Sonic and Blaze exchanged a look that plainly said "YOU tell him". Knuckles then opened "W-Where am I-I? He asked, clutching his sore head.

"W-What H-Happened?" Sonic sighed.

"To start things off, you were knocked unconscious by the Black Arms" Sonic explained. Knuckles muttered something about the Black Arms not playing fair under his breath while Sonic pressed on.

"Then I used Chaos Control with one of Blaze's Sol Emeralds to bring us here" he finished. Knuckles looked around him before asking

"Just where is here, anyway?"

"Prison Island" Sonic replied. Knuckles' jaw fell open.

Blaze emitted a sigh and said "I knew this would happen someday" Sonic and Knuckles looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" Knuckles asked. Blaze sighed again, producing a small purple velvet box.

"Let me show you. Gather round." They glanced at Tails, whose eyes were still glued to the computer screen. Blaze scowled, strode over to Tails, grabbed him by the fur on the back of his neck and dragged him back.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Let me go, Blaze!" Blaze let him go and he fell to the floor. He picked himself off the floor for the second time in less than fifteen minutes, only this time rubbing the back of his neck and cursing under his breath.

Blaze opened the box and pulled out a scroll. She opened it flat out and handed it to Knuckles, while the others gathered round to see what it said. At the top was a picture of Black Doom and Erazor Djinn. And directly below that was a picture of...

"Us" Sonic whispered. Blaze smiled and nodded. Sonic took a closer look at the picture and noticed that all three figures held a small medal-like object in their hands.

"But what-" Tails began, but Blaze interrupted. This scroll has been handed down through my family for generations. It says that when Black Doom and Erazor Djinn unite, three warriors, armed with three legendary objects shall attempt to stop them. Tails and Knuckles' jaws hit the floor. (Remember, they didn't think that Erazor Djinn and Shahra exist!) It was this moment that Sonic realised something.

"So THAT'S why the Black Arms were so strong! They had Djinn's magic strengthening them!" he practically yelled.

"And what are these legendary objects-" his eyes then found the Medal-Like objects in the picture again.

"You mean those medals?" Blaze smiled again. "And where can we find these objects?!" asked Tails, very excited.

Blaze then pulled out the three medals from the Velvet purple box. One was red, one was blue and one was yellow. "These are the Shinobi Medals, use them wisely" The trio then took the medal of their respective colours. Then, strange objects appeared on their wrists, a medal-shaped slot on each of them. The trio inserted the medals into the slots and the objects shone brightly, and then died down. "It seems that you really are the three of legend" Blaze said. She then looked at Knuckles.

"Knuckles, you always prefer to keep two feet on the ground, but you will now be able to do more with it. You have the power of Earth." Blaze then looked at Tails.

"Tails, you already move gracefully through the Air, but you will now also be able to in seas and oceans, you have the power of water" She then moved on to Sonic.

"Sonic, you already move as fast as the wind, but you will now be able to control it, you have the power of air." Blaze then looked at all three of them and said

"You will now be known as Ninpuu Sentai Sonicanger. Call upon the power of the medals by chanting the words, Ninpuu! Shinobi Change!" Blaze looked at each of them again before saying;

"Now go, Station Square needs you. Mobius needs you." Sonic, Tails and Knuckles nodded, before a flash of green light and then they were gone.

Back in Station Square...

Eyestorm and the Black Arms where looking for the three heroes. "Come on out, you wimps! We promise we won't hurt you!" Eyestorm called out before laughing.

"Hey, Freak-Eye!" Eyestorm turned around and saw Sonic, Tails and Knuckles standing on a ledge above him. "Hey, you come down here!" Eyestorm shouted up.

"After we've done this!" Tails called back down. And with that they lifted their morphers up into the air and called out;

"Ninpuu, Shinobi Change!"

There was a flash of light, then when it cleared, the three heroes had changed. Each one had grown slightly in size and had metallic ninja-style outfits, complete with helmet on. Each of their costumes was in their respective colours, had black and gold belts, arm and leg bands, their arms were grey, they all had the symbols of Air, Water and Earth (The same symbols from Hurricanger / Power Rangers Ninja Storm) respectively on their chests and each had a ninja sword on his back. They still had their general appearances, like Knuckles still had his spiked fists, sonic still had several quills poking out and Tails' namesakes were still visible.

"W-What?! I-It can't be!! Black Doom cried from the Black Comet. Erazor Djinn was at his side, his mouth hanging wide open.

"Surprised?" asked Knuckles. Eyestorm didn't answer, frozen to the spot.

"Let's introduce ourselves!" said Tails. Sonic nodded and stepped forward.

"The wind Howls, The sky rages! Air ninja, Sonikku Blue!" Sonic cried, striking the air pose.

"The water dances, the waves jump! Water ninja, Sonikku Yellow!" Tails cried, striking the water pose.

"The ground shakes, the flowers sing! Earth ninja, Sonikku Red!" Knuckles cried, striking the earth pose.

"People do not realize..." called Sonic.

"The world doesn't realize..." called Tails.

"We are shadows that battle evil!" called Knuckles.

"Ninpuu Sentai-Sonicanger! Asan-n-n-jo!" they shouted together.

They then leapt of the ledge, then pulled out their swords and charged towards the Black Arms, slashing and hacking them. Knuckles dug a hole and travelled underneath the surface at four times the speeds he normally could have done, before launching himself back up and taking the Black Arms by surprise, sending them flying. Tails used his new powers to summon up a huge torrent of water from nearby burst water pipes and then launched it at the Alien Army, knocking down like skittles. Sonic launched himself through the air using his new powers, and propelled though the aliens, striking them with his sword as he did so. Pretty quickly, only Eyestorm was left standing.

"Sound Blaster!" Tails cried, pulling out a strange, yellow coloured, fin-shaped weapon and fired it at Eyestorm, which not only confused him, but also sent him to the floor.

"My turn! Dirt Axe!" Knuckles said, pulling out a large, red axe and slammed it to the floor. The resulting earthquake caused Eyestorm, who had been trying to get back up, back to the floor.

"And now for me! Speed Blaster!" Sonic pulled out a large blue laser gun and fired the weapon at the overgrown eyeball, producing a blast of blue light. "Agh!" Eyestorm cried out in pain.

"Let's finish this!" called Knuckles.

"Right!" the others answered, and combined their weapons to form one.

"Sonic Cannon, fire!" The large cannon produced a huge ball of energy as soon as Sonic pulled the trigger. The ball slammed into Eyestorm, who paused for a few moments, before falling and exploding. "Glad that's over" Sonic muttered, and the others nodded in agreement.

They then all cried "Power down!" and they returned to their normal forms. Sonic looked to the sky and said "Doom, Djinn, you may be back and better than ever, but now, so are we!"


	3. Episode 3: Big Problems

Thanks to Tutis 75, J.A Philips and Kitsune Disciple for reviewing!

Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic and co, Disney owns PR and Toei owns Sentai. I do not own any of them in any way.

Episode 3: Big Problems

Black Doom was frowning. He sat in his throne, clearly thinking about the recent battle with the Sonicangers. He still couldn't work out how Sonic, Tails and Knuckles could be the three mythical warriors. Before this, he had thought it was just that, a myth. But apparently he was wrong. And he hated to be wrong. The Shinobi Medals did exist, and the three heroes had acquired them and gained their power. Black Doom gave a small, annoyed growl. One of the doors opened and Erazor Djinn entered, followed by a new creature. This monster had a deep purple body and tentacles for arms. It had no head and its face was in its face. Its mouth was filled with grey fangs and had 2 claws on each foot. Erazor Djinn then spoke.

"We still don't know the full extent of the Sonicangers' power. So I crafted this monster, Opheimus. When we send him into battle, we'll watch how the Sonicangers fight him and we'll work out their main strengths and weaknesses, then we'll send out another creature with that knowledge to destroy them." Black Doom stared at Opheimus.

"So you say to study the Sonicangers before going in for the kill?" he asked. Erazor Djinn went to speak, but was rudely interrupted by Opheimus.

"Well, you'd just be wasting your time working out their weak points, because I'll easily destroy them!" Erazor Djinn then said

"Yes Doom, that is exactly what I am saying.", as if Opheimus hadn't said anything.

"Well, let's get started" Black Doom rose from his throne.

At Sonic's House

The 18-year-old Azure blue hedgehog was in his room, singing along to "It doesn't matter" (Sonic's theme from Sonic Adventure 2)

(Well, I don't show off, don't criticize,

I'm just livin' by my own feelings.

And I won't give in, won't compromise,

Coz I only have a steadfast heart of gold...)

Well, maybe he did have a knack of showing off...

(I don't know why. I can't leave though it might be tough,

But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word.

Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason.

I got my way. My own way!!)

He didn't have a reason for anything he did. He would just do it.

I(t doesn't matter now what happens. I will never give up the fight!!

Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight,

It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right!)

Of course he wouldn't give up the fight with Black Doom and Erazor Djinn. It had only just started!

Sonic turned the music off and looked down at himself. He was wearing his usual blue jeans, along with a green T-Shirt and denim hooded top. He then walked towards the window and stared out of it. November was currently in full swing. The icy paths and thick snow made it difficult for him to run in. It was like an obstacle course – just the way he liked it! He grabbed his jacket and dashed out of his room and downstairs, nearly colliding with Knuckles who chose the wrong moment to come out of the bathroom.

"Asshole" Knuckles muttered, but Sonic was already long out of sight.

Meanwhile, Sonic was already running through the grassy fields, the snow melting beneath his feet as he did so. Sonic grinned as he remembered Tails giving a detailed lecture on why this happened, oblivious to the fact that Sonic had fallen asleep listening to him half an hour ago.

Sonic continued on his trail of thought as he sped through the forest and was only interrupted when we ran off the edge of a cliff.

"Uh-Oh! If I don't do something soon, Knuckles and Tails will have to scrape me off the rocks like Blueberry Jam!"

Sonic's new powers then kicked in as he summoned up a huge jet of air, which carried him off. The Sonicangers had been training with their new powers, and Sonic found he could use his control over wind to fly at amazing speeds. This had made Tails REALLY jealous. Sonic turned in mid-air and flew back towards the ground, his trademark irreplaceable grin still on his face. "I need to be more careful..." he muttered, before speeding off.

Tails was currently in his workshop. He had his Shinobi Medal on the desk in front of him. He had been studying it very carefully, trying to figure out everything about it (what it was made from, where it got its power, etc) no matter how many times Blaze had told him not to. After realising that he wouldn't be able to extract anymore data from the thing, he sighed and inserted back into his morpher.

"I've been studying this thing for 2 days, and I STILL can't extract anymore data from this thing! Why is this?!" Tails practically yelled.

"Who cares? As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't matter what it's made from" a voice said. Tails fell off his seat. He hadn't noticed Knuckles silently sneak into the room.

"What was that for?!" Tails yelled.

"What was what for?" Knuckles asked, a small grin appearing on his face.

"You know what!"

"No I don't"

Tails was about lose his temper with the Echidna Guardian, but they were both distracted by the beeping of Tails' computer. A live of picture of Blaze showed up on the screen.

"Are you two finished? Where's Sonic, anyway?"

"Out for a run, and he broke his Sitting-Still record yesterday by 3 minutes" Tails replied. "Only because you said you would do Chilli Dogs for dinner if he did" "

So typical of him" Blaze sighed. "Anyway, I want you all here now; they ARE ready, aren't they?" She directed the second question at Tails.

"Yes, and no Knuckles, I am NOT telling you what she means by 'they'" Knuckles closed his mouth before he even spoke.

In the forest

Sonic was still on his morning run, when his morpher started to beep frantically. He stopped, before pressing a button and raising it to his mouth.

"Sonic here, what's up?" he spoke directly into it.

"Sonic, this is Blaze. I need you back here, now."

"Can't I finish my morning run first?" Sonic asked.

"No."

"But-"

"I SAID NO!" Blaze yelled before disconnecting.

"What a temper." Sonic muttered before heading off in the direction of Prison Island.

Later, on Prison Island...

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles finally entered the central control room.

"All right, we're here. Now mind telling us why you dragged us here?!" Blaze scowled.

"Calm down, it'll all be explained in good time." Knuckles gave the purple cat a look that said "I'll show you a good time..." Blaze ignored him.

"Hate to say it, but I agree with Knucklehead. What did you want?" Sonic asked.

Blaze answered "Well, me and Tails have been working on a new project to help us, so..." but she was interrupted by the beeping of the computer, and a picture of Opheimus attacking Station Square.

"This is just like a crabby kids' TV show" remarked Sonic.

"Why's that?" asked Tails.

"Because something that sounds important is about to be explained to us, and an ugly monster attacks!" finished Sonic. This made the others laugh. Knuckles was the first to stop laughing.

"Let's just get him done and over with. The others nodded in agreement, and they left the room.

In station square, Opheimus was attacking the city centre, yelling for the Sonicangers to come and get him. No sooner had he said this, sonic had hit him with a spindash which left Opheimus reeling.

"Ugh, I'll get you for that, you-" he was cut off by Tails and Knuckles. Their attack was short, but ended up with him flying through a picnic bench.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Knuckles asked in an Ultra-Sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, I wanted to do this!" Opheimus's tentacles magically extended, wrapping themselves around Tails and Knuckles, pulling them into the air and then throwing them through a shop wall. Sonic easily dodged the tentacles, then leapt into the air and attempted another spindash, but was hit my Opheimus's tentacles in Mid-Air and was sent back down to the ground. He recovered quickly and managed to send a blast of air in the monster's direction, knocking him off his feet and down a fleet of stone steps. Sonic and Tails then proceeded to grab Opheimus's tentacles and try to keep him still.

"Now, Knuckles!" Sonic cried. Knuckles attempted to deliver a punch, but the alien opened his mouth and his huge tentacle-like tongue unravelled and wrapped itself around the emerald guardian. Then, opheimus swung him like a conker and threw him into Sonic, before throwing Tails down a second flight of stairs.

Sonic and Knuckles ran to Tails' side and helped him up.

"Looks like we'll have to deal with him the other way." The others nodded and lifted their morphers.

"Ready?!" yelled Sonic.

"READY!" Tails and Knuckles replied.

"Ninpuu! Shinobi Change, HAA!" there was a flash of light and the three heroes went into Sonicanger form.

The wind howls, the sky rages! Air Ninja, Sonikku Blue!

The water dances, the waves jump! Water Ninja, Sonikku Yellow!

The ground shakes, the flowers sing! Land Ninja, Sonikku Red!

People do not realize...

The world doesn't realize...

We are shadows that battle evil!

Ninpuu Sentai Sonicanger, Asan-n-n-jo! The Sonicangers struck their battle pose.

Opheimus (Who hadn't thought to attack during the roll-call) yelled

"You dare to challenge me in your colourful costumes?"

"Well, yeah, we challenged you when we WEREN'T in this form, so we are definitely going to challenge you while we have them on, aren't we?" Tails yelled back.

"Grrr!" Opheimus tried to charge the trio but was met with the blades of their sabres.

"Ow! Now I'm mad!" Opheimus tried to trap Knuckles with his tongue again.

"Not this time, mutant-tongue!" Knuckles used his sabre to cut off the monster's tongue.

"Speed Blaster!"

"Sound Blaster!" Sonic and Tails fired their respective weapons, hitting Opheimus dead on, sending him back to the ground. He struggled to get up, but then... WHAM! Knuckles hit him over the head with the Dirt Axe.

"Twinkle twinkle, little star..." Opheimus burbled. The Sonicangers stared at him for a few moments before forming the Sonic Cannon and pointing it at Opheimus, who was now singing "Barbie Girl" at the top of his voice.

"I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie wooooooooooorrrrrrld..."

"FIRE!" the Sonicangers fired the Sonic Cannon, obliterating the Alien Freak. "That's two wins for us!" exclaimed Knuckles.

On the Black comet, Black Doom stared at the Crystal Ball. "Well, we've got a few notes..." "Yes, but there is something else I wish to try... _Uthe Sastos!_

Suddenly, Opheimus reappeared, but this time as a giant, twice the size of the surrounding tower blocks.

"Look at the size of that!" yelled Knuckles. Tails pressed a button on his morpher. "Blaze, I think it's time to unleash the new project."

"Copy that, Tails. Sending the Shinobi Machines."

As if on cue, three huge robotic animals came over the horizon. A Falcon, a Shark and a Lion.

"These are the Shinobi machines" Tails explained. "The Shark is mine, Knuckles, you pilot the Tiger and Sonic, the Falcon is yours."

"Sweet, let's go!" yelled Sonic and the trio entered the cockpits of the new battlebots. Shark used its tail to propel itself up into the air and then bit Opheimus.

"Yeow! I'll get you for that, you-" but before he could do anything, Tiger head-butted him to the ground. Falcon then proceeded to drop lasers on him.

"It burns, it burns!" "Let's put them together!" called Tails and pushed buttons, causing the three robots to combine. "Sonpujin Robo!" they call together. The Sonpujin proceeded towards the alien and both landed in several punches before Opheimus trapped the Sonpujin in its tentacles. "I've got you now!" he cried.

"Sonic, do you see that slot to your right?" asked Blaze.

"Yeah".

"Insert your Shinobi Medal into it. It'll give you a new weapon!" Sonic did as she said and the chest of the Sonpujin opened, and a large metal sphere came out.

"That is a Karakuri ball. They hold special weapons for the Sonpujin" Blaze explained. The Karakuri ball opened and a large buzz blade appeared.

"Sonic Blade!" the Sonicangers yelled together. The Sonpujin used the Sonic Blade to easily cut off Opheimus' tentacles.

"Wh-Wh-WHAT?!" cried Opheimus.

"Sonic Blade, Full power!" the Sonpujin proceeded to bring down the Sonic Blade on Opheimus, causing him to be thrown into the air and explode.

"Another one down!" the Sonicangers called together, triumphantly.

On the Black Comet...

Erazor Djinn muttered;

"Well, at least we have some notes..." Black Doom rose from his throne.

"You may have won this battle Sonicangers, but the war has just begun!"


	4. Episode 4: Genie Magic

Hey, I'm sorry about the horrendous delay. I've had a bit of writers block that held me up. Anyway, here's Episode 4!

Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic and co, Disney owns PR and Toei owns Sentai. I do not own any of them in any way.

* * *

Episode 4: Genie Magic

Ragged breathing could be heard as a girl runs through a forest, desperately trying to escape from her pursuers.

"Get her!" a loud voice was heard. The girl quickened her pace, breathing even more heavily. She tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. She tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. She tried to get back up, but collapsed from exhaustion. The last thing she saw was a flash of light, before she fell into unconsciousness.

Prison Island

3:26pm

In one of the old dormitories, the girl began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and upon realising that she wasn't in the forest or on the Black Comet, she began to look around and received the shock of her life. Sonic the hedgehog was fast asleep, his head resting against her chest. Shahra admitted that Sonic looked cute like when he was asleep.

"Sonic..."

"AHH!" Sonic yelped, sat bolt upright and fell off his chair.

"Sleeping beauty awake, now is she?"

"Ho, Ho. I don't think that I was the only sleeping one here, you know. What are you doing here, anyway? Where is here, anyway?" Shahra asked staring at the Azure Blue Hedgehog.

"Watching over you, of course."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Sonic looked taken aback.

"Whoa, no need to snap now, is there? And as for your other question, we're at base, known as Prison Island." The girl genie sighed

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I've just been through so much, recently, that's all."

"Hey you're not the only one. Not with Black Doom and Erazor Djinn trying to take over and all..."

"DOOM? DJINN? WHERE?!" Shahra dived back under the covers of her bed.

"Err, are you SURE you're okay?" Sonic asked the trembling lump under the covers known as Shahra.

"Do I look okay to you?!" Shahra unintentionally snapped again.

"Well, you look a whole lot better since we patched you up."

Upon hearing this, Shahra grabbed the handheld mirror that she'd spotted upon the bedside table and studied her reflection carefully. Sonic had been right. There were several plasters on her face and most of the scratches were nearly healed completely. She collapsed back onto the bed.

"Just who is 'we' anyway? She asked.

"Oh, yeah." Sonic put his head around the door and yelled

"Guys! She's awake!" less than five seconds had passed before Tails and Knuckles had entered the room.

"Ali-Baba? Sinbad?"

Shahra asked.

"Did she take a knock to the head or something?" Tails asked as Knuckles stared at Shahra as if she was crazy. Sonic whispered something in their ears and they understood immediately.

"Shahra, this is Miles "Tails" Prower..."

"Nice to meet you." Said Tails.

"This is 'Hot-Head' Knuckles the Echidna..."

"WHAT?!" "Fine, this is 'Mr-I'm-in-love-with-the-master-emerald' Knuckles the..."

"I am NOT in love with the Master Emerald!"

"Explain this picture that Rouge snapped of you in the tunnel of love snogging the lump of green rock, then!" Sonic replied, pulling out a photo.

Knuckles snatched the photograph and looked at it. You could see steam coming out of his ears.

"I'LL KILL THAT BAT-GIRL!!" Knuckles screamed.

"And this is...where's Blaze?" Sonic asked, uncovering his ears.

"Listen." Tails replied. And sure enough, they could all hear the sounds of Blaze vomiting violently in the nearest toilet.

"What's up with her?" asked Sonic.

"Knuckles cooked lunch." Tails replied before Knuckles could stop him.

"That explains a lot." Sonic said, doubled up in laughter. Knuckles gave the fox a "You're gonna be dead" look. Then they heard Blaze's voice from around the corner.

"Knuckles, do us all a favour and never go near the stove again. Also, if you leave it alone for long enough, your eyebrows might just grow back." Knuckles grabbed the handheld mirror, looked at his reflection and screamed

"My Eyebrows! THEY'RE GONE!"

The Black Comet

4:47pm

"Ugh, we were so close as well! If it wasn't for that blue rat and his Chaos Control we would of-" Black Doom cut Erazor Djinn off.

"I don't know why you are so interested in the Genie girl, what can she do to stop us?

"I'd say that too, but she's still that blue rat's genie! And means more trouble for us!"

"Why didn't you say this beforehand? She must be found and killed quickly!"

Erazor Djinn nodded and called to a monster over his shoulder. The monster looked like a giant handheld radar, with a satellite dish for a face.

"This is Trackerson. He can find anything extremely quickly. With him, finding Shahra should be easy!"

"Finding Shahra shall be no problem for me! And if those pesky Sonicangers get in my way, they'll REALLY wish that they hadn't!" Trackerson laughed.

"Hhm, I hope you can back up those words with actions..." Black Doom said to the overgrown radar.

"Oh, you can count on it, sir!" And with that he was beamed down to Station Square.

Prison Island

4:57pm

Things had quietened down slightly, and Blaze had been introduced to Shahra. Then Knuckles asked a question.

"How did you escape?" Shahra sighed.

"Well, when Black Doom released Erazor Djinn from the book of the Arabian nights, he accidentally released me as well. And then I teleported down to Mobius, but it drained most of my energy. Then they found me in the forest about three days later. I tried to run, but tripped over something and when they were catching up to me, there was a flash of green light and I ended up here"

"And that green light was me performing Chaos Control." Sonic finished. Shahra blinked.

"Chaos Control?" "If I have a Chaos or Sol Emerald in my possession I can use Chaos Control, a move that allows me to move through time and space, kinda like that 'Time Break' move you taught me. I only wish it was still possible for me to use it..."

As could be expected, the computer started beeping. The heroes gathered around and a new screen popped up, showing Trackerson and a small army of Black Arms marching through the city.

"My signal shows that she's in this direction!" Trackerson cried.

"I think we all know who he means by 'she'" mumbled Knuckles and they all glanced at Shahra.

"What are we waiting for? It's jam and juice time!" Sonic replied, and they all headed out of the door.

Station Square

5:04pm

Trackerson and the Black Arms were still heading through the city. Trackerson paused for a moment. He could detect another life form in the vicinity. The ground started to shake violently, causing the Black Arms to fall. They spotted Knuckles, who was using his control over earth to cause the earthquake.

"Why, you..." Trackerson began, but was interrupted by Sonic and Tails, who were using Spindash and Rapid Tails Attack to quickly wipe out the Black Arms.

"You three don't know when you're making a big mistake, do you?" Trackerson asked.

"Us? You're the one that's making a big mistake by trying to capture our friend and thinking that you can get away with it!" Sonic replied, the others nodding in agreement.

"Whether she's your friend or not, she'll be coming with me! But first, I'll have to take you out, first!" and with that he began to fire lasers from his satellite dish at the three heroes. They dodged the blasts...or so they thought. The lasers homed back in and knocked the trio off their feet.

"Ha Ha! Do you like my homing lasers, then?" Trackerson asked. He fired more lasers, but no matter what the heroes did, they just couldn't avoid them. Sonic tried running up the sides of walls to avoid the blasts, but Trackerson just fired more homing lasers.

Meanwhile, while he was distracted, Tails and Knuckles saw their chance.

"Ninpuu! Shinobi Change! HAA!"

There was a flash of Red and Yellow light, and Sonikku Yellow and Sonikku Red were ready for battle. They attempted to hit Trackerson from behind with their sabres, but Trackerson saw this and blasted them down. Sonic used his chance to morph and managed to hit Trackerson from behind with the Sonic Striker.

"Agh! You'll pay for that!" Trackerson blasted laser after laser and one by one, they hit the Sonicangers.

"Can't...take...much more" Tails groaned, attempting to get up, but he just collapsed back onto the floor.

Meanwhile...

Blaze and Shahra were still in the central control room. Blaze had her eyes closed her fingers crossed and was muttering "Come on...Come on" under her breath. Shahra took a deep breath and also closed her eyes, and she uttered a strange spell.

Back in the fight...

Trackerson laughed and the Sonicangers and prepared for more lasers to be fired. Then a strange golden ring appeared on Sonic's finger. He barely had time to recognise it before Trackerson fired his lasers again.

Instantly realising what the ring was, Sonic yelled "TIME BREAK!" instantly, time slowed down around the Sonicangers, everything going about ten times slower than it normally would do. The heroes used the sabres to destroy the laser blasts, and as time began to return to normal, they formed the Sonic Cannon. Time returned to normal and before Trackerson had time to register what was happening, Sonic pulled the trigger, and the overgrown radar was instantly obliterated. "Thanks Shahra!" Sonic said to his communicator. Blaze's voice rang back out at him.

"Save the thanks for later. Look!" Erazor Djinn, like last time had made Trackerson grow to a monstrous size.

"Not again!" Knuckles yelled.

"Yes, Knuckles, again. Shinobi Machines!" Tails called. The Falcon, tiger and Shark appeared and charged at Trackerson. The Sonicangers leapt into the cockpits and yelled; "Sonpujin, activate!" The three robots instantly combined into one.

The Sonpujin stomped towards Trackerson and attempted to punch him, but was blasted down by his lasers.

"Can't we use Time Break again?" asked Tails. "

No, it takes some time to recharge before we can use it again!" Sonic replied.

"Oh, that's just great!" Knuckles yelled.

Prison Island

5:16pm

Another medal-like object appeared in Shahra's hand and she showed it to Blaze. Blaze nodded and inserted the medal into a small contraption to the left of the computer. She typed in a code and the medal disappeared. Blaze then spoke to the Sonicangers over the intercom.

"Guys, I'm sending over some back-up. You're going to need it."

Then the medal appeared in front of Knuckles.

"Hey, is this what I think it is?" he asked.

"No Knuckles, it is not a Shinobi Medal, even though it looks like it. It is a Power disk, it works in the same way the Shinobi Medals do when you're summoning up weapons for the Sonpujin do, just like the Sonic Blade. This particular one was created by Shahra here, so I don't know what it does."

"Looks like we're about to find out" Knuckles said and inserted it into a slot.

The chest of the Sonpujin appeared and Karakuri ball No.8 came out. It opened up to reveal a magnificent purple shield.

"Big deal! That thing isn't gonna stop me!" Trackerson fired more lasers, but the Sonpujin used the shield to stop the blasts.

"W-What?! T-That's impossible!"

"I've always managed to do the impossible, so what's so surprising?" asked Sonic.

"Let's see if this guy can detect his destruction!" called Tails.

"Right! Mystic Shield, Sword Mode!" they called together and the Shield transformed into a huge sword. They used the sword to knock Trackerson into a large field, away from the city.

"Mystic Slash!" the Sonicangers yelled, and the Sonpujin brung the sword down on Trackerson, causing him to fall and explode. "Good guys: 3, Bad guys: much less than zero!" Tails called, giving the Thumbs-Down.


	5. Episode 5: Bringing the Hammer Down

Yes, it's Episode 5! Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic and co, Disney owns PR and Toei owns Sentai. I do not own any of them in any way.

* * *

Episode 5: Bringing the Hammer Down

Prison Island

00:37am

It was almost 40 minutes past midnight when the purple feline known as Blaze the Cat was woken from her sleep. She noticed a strange light coming from her bedside cabinet. When she opened it she found the light was coming from a purple velvet box. Blaze opened the box and unfurled the scroll that was inside. A fourth figure had appeared beside the pictures of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles holding their Shinobi Medals. Blaze put the scroll back and closed the box, putting the box back into the cabinet. She had a bewildered look on her face, for she knew exactly what this meant.

Emerald Coast

11:19am

"Come on, Amy! Let's go explore!" a Cream coloured rabbit called.

"Wait up, Cream!" a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress with a white rim called back.

Cream however, didn't listen and continued to make her way towards the caves, a blue chao following her. She stopped at the cave mouth and made an "Ooooh" noise. Amy caught Cream by the shoulders and said;

"Cream, this isn't really safe. We should go back to your mother…" "

But I wanna go explore!" Cream pulled herself from Amy's grip and headed into the cave.

"Cream!" Amy called, before running after the rabbit.

Black Comet

11:23am

"Well, that's 3 plans failed. What next?" Erazor Djinn asked. Black Doom thought for a moment.

"If we can't destroy them physically…we destroy them emotionally. We take somebody close to them and they'll be so distraught I doubt that they'll be able to fight. And this time we'll use one of MY monsters."

A new creature entered. Truth be told he looked like a bulldozer, crane included, walking on two legs.

"My name is Bullix! I can bulldoze anything that's in my way! Even those Sonicanger pests!" Erazor Djinn rolled his eyes.

"We'll see…" he muttered. Black Doom put his hand over his crystal ball and uttered a few words. A picture of Amy and Cream entering the woods was shown.

"Perfect" the alien lord said, grinning (or the closest he could get)

Emerald Coast

11:27am

"Cream! Where are you? I'm coming to get you!" Amy called into the cave, but she got no response.

"Cream? CREAM?!" Amy bellowed, but still, no response.

"Where are you?" she asked to no one in particular. She was getting seriously worried now.

"Chao!"

"Cheese? Is that you?"

"Cheese! We were playing hide-and-seek!" Cream's voice rang out.

"Cream, where are you? That wasn't funny!"

"Sorry Amy..." Cream muttered. "I should think so, too!" Amy went up to Cream. "Now, Cream..." then, a pink light shone from the back of the cave.

"Amy? What is that? Asked Cream.

"I...don't know..." was the answer. Something...something was telling Amy to carry on, to make her way towards the light. It was like a sixth sense.

"Amy? Where are you going?" Cream asked.

Amy didn't answer, but she just kept on walking. She stopped at the back of the cave. Attached to the cave wall was a pink medal. It seemed to be what was emitting the pink light. Amy reached out a hand to touch it.

"Amy, Don't! It could be dangerous!" Amy's hand hadn't even touched it yet when a device appeared on her wrist. The medal detached itself from the wall and flew into the new morpher, emitting a bright pink light, before dying down.

"A-Amy? A-Are you O-Ok?" the frightened rabbit asked.

Amy barely had a chance to answer before Bullix and a bunch of Black Arms entered the cave. "You!" he cried, pointing towards Cream and Amy.

"You're coming with me!"

Green Hill Zone

11:31pm

"Are you sure you wanted to do this?" Sonic asked. Sonic looked across the battle field at his opponent.

"Of course I do! Now let's go!" Tails yelled back. Sonic sighed.

"You asked for it" Tails summoned up a torrent of water and sent it at Sonic, who easily dodged.

Tails tried again, but to no avail. Growling in frustration, he went for a Rapid Tails Attack, but the Blue Blur easily countered with a Spindash. Tails' two namesakes started spinning and he flew into the air, attempting to get a bird's eye view of the battle ground.

"Funny, where'd he go? The two-tailed-fox asked himself. It was like Sonic had vanished into thin air. Tails was then hit from behind by a blast of air and he was forced to land. He stood back up, clutching the back of his head.

"Defeated AGAIN..." me moaned to himself.

"Not complaining, are we?" Tails looked up to see Sonic floating a few feet above him.

"I keep forgetting you can fly now...as if your speed wasn't enough to handle already."

"And by the looks of things, I'm a faster flyer than the X-Tornado, too."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hell yeah!"

Typically, Blaze chose this moment to call.

"What now?" Sonic moaned. Blaze sighed.

"Sorry to interrupt your little argument, Sonic, but it looks like your 'girlfriend' is in a bit of trouble..."

"If you're referring to Amy (shudder) can we leave her there?"

"I might of said yes if Cream wasn't there as well..." Blaze admitted.

"CREAM?! Come on Sonic, let's go!" Tails cried, tugging on Sonic's arm, anxious to go and rescue Cream.

"...I'll call Knuckles..." Blaze muttered, and then the line went dead.

Emerald Coast

11:35pm

"And what makes you think that we'd come with you?!" Amy asked, gritting her teeth.

Bullix paused. He'd expected them to come quietly.

"Ok, then. Black Arms, get them!"

As the Black Arms charged towards Amy and Cream, Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer. Wham! Bam! Amy sent the nearest unlucky liens flying. However, she couldn't hold them off forever. Two of the biggest aliens grabbed her from behind and held her still.

"You just had to do it the hard way, didn't you? I gave you an easy option to use, but NOOOOOOO! You couldn't do that, could you?" Bullix sneered. Amy groaned. Then, her new Shinobi Medal began to glow. Tree roots erupted from the ground and twisted themselves around the Black Arms, forcing them to let go. Amy slowly rose to her feet. Her new morpher was communicating with her. She knew what to do.

NINPUU!

SHINOBI CHANGE, HAA!

There was a flash of pink light and Amy was now in a ninja outfit, similar to the ones that Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had.

The flowers bloom, the trees grow tall!

Plant Ninja,

Sonikku Pink!

"What?! Another one?!"

Bullix cried, unable to believe what he was seeing. Amy pulled out a Sabre and charged towards the Black Arms, who were this time unable to take her down. She raised her hands, and more tree roots erupted from the ground and slammed themselves into the remaining Black Arms, bringing them down. Eventually, only Bullix himself was left.

"You want to mess with me, huh? I'll show you!" Amy pulled out a metal version of her Piko-Piko hammer.

"Metal Hammer!" she cried and brung it down onto Bullix, knocking him down.

"I'm not going down that easily!" he cried and charged at Amy, who barely dodged. Bullix went to attack again, but was cut off by Sonic and Tails, who used a combined blast of Air and Water to take him down.

"SONIKKU!!" Amy squealed, and leapt upon Sonic, hugging him almost to death.

On the Black Comet, Erazor Djinn was watching the scene in interest and was currently designing a new monster, a strong and ugly version of Amy to REALLY hug Sonic to death.

Meanwhile, Sonic (who had realized who it was under the pink mask) managed to struggle free of Amy's grip wheezed out;

"Since when did YOU become a Sonicanger?!" he asked.

"Is that a name you came up with? I LOVE any name you come up with, Sonikku!" and with that she leapt upon poor Sonic again. Knuckles landed beside them, realized what was going on, and helped Tails pull Amy off Sonic.

"Can you lot save the mushy stuff for later? We've got a monster to finish!"

Upon the guardian's words, Sonic straightened himself and he, Knuckles and Tails called out;

"Ninpuu! Shinobi Change, HAA!"

One flash of Blue, Red and Yellow light and the heroes went into Sonicanger form.

"The wind howls, the Sky rages!

Air Ninja, Sonikku Blue!"

"The water dances, the waves jump!

Water ninja, Sonikku Yellow!"

"The ground shakes, the flowers sing!

Earth Ninja, Sonikku Red!"

"The flowers bloom, the trees grow tall!

Plant Ninja, Sonikku Pink!"

"Mobians do not realize..."

"Mobius doesn't realize..."

"We are shadows..."

"That battle evil!" Amy finished.

"Ninpuu Sentai, Sonicanger! Asan-n-n-jo!"

The FOUR Sonicangers chanted and struck a battle pose.

"You're going down, you mutated...mutated...thing!" Tails cried.

Bullix charged again, and the Sonicangers attempted to retaliate by using their sabres. Sonic struck first, but Bullix shrugged it off and punched Sonic and he went flying into the cave wall. Knuckles and Amy tried the same thing, but Bullix was able to clothesline them both down to the ground. Tails grabbed his Sound Blaster and fired it at the Bulldozer-Like freak.

"Agh! My ears!" he cried, his hands over his ears. (A/N: Don't ask me how, since he doesn't have any ears.) S

onic saw his chance and hit Bullix in the back with the Sonic Striker. Then Knuckles and Amy both leapt off his shoulders for an extra boost into the air and hit Bullix with the Metal Hammer and Dirt Axe. As soon as Bullix tried to get up again, Knuckles and Amy approached him for a second time, and...WHAM! Their blow sent Bullix crashing into the opposite wall.

"Let's blow this joint! Cried Sonic. They all then combined their weapons to form one:

"Sonic Cannon, Booster Mode!" they called.

They locked on to Bullix, who was just staggering to his feet and shouted "FIRE!" the now enlarged ball of energy was fired at Bullix, blasting him into oblivion. The Sonicangers struck a victory pose. "Wh-What was that thing, anyway? Amy asked. The others didn't even have time to answer before Bullix reformed, but now as a giant.

"We'll explain later, Amy. Shinobi Machines! The Falcon, Lion and Shark appeared and the Sonicangers leapt into the cockpits of their respective machines.

"Flamethrower!" Sonic called, pushing several buttons. The falcon opened its mouth and sent a blast of fire in Bullix's direction, but it didn't appear to have any effect.

"Huh?!" Sonic was confused.

"Looks like we'll have to combine (As expected)" Knuckles said.

"Right! Sonpujin Formation, activate! The three machines combined into one.

"Power disk!" Sonic cried inserting one into the slot, and the chest of the Sonpujin opened and Karakuri Ball No.1 came out and opened up to reveal the Sonic Blade. The Sonpujin took the Sonic Blade and attempted to hit the giant Bullix with it, only for it to have the blade yanked out of its hands and have a punch send it to the ground.

"Bad news guys, according the scanners, Bullix can now tear through steel like a hot knife through butter!" Blaze called, Shahra gave out a small wine from behind her at this point.

"Is that meant to cheer us up? It's not working!" Knuckles cried, as the Sonpujin received another heavy blow.

"There's GOT to be something I can do..." Amy muttered. Then, her Shinobi Medal began to glow, communicating with her again. Amy lifted her new morpher and called;

"Shinobi Deer, arise!" she called and a large metal Deer appeared. Amy then leapt into its cockpit. The deer then charged at Bullix and sent him to the ground.

"All right, Amy!" Tails called. Bullix then got to his feet.

"I'm not finished, yet!"

"Guys, according to the scanners, you should be able to combine the Shinobi machine with the others to create the Sonpujin fury!" Blaze called.

"All right, you all ready?" Sonic asked.

"Ready! Sonpujin Fury, activate!" the left arm of the Sonpujin detached itself and the Shinobi Deer took its place.

"That doesn't scare me!" Bullix yelled. The antlers of the deer detached and the Sonpujin picked it up.

"Boomerang horn!" the Sonpujin tossed the horns at Bullix like a boomerang, hitting dead on, sending Bullix away from the city.

"Power disk!" Amy cried, putting her Shinobi Medal into her slot. The chest of the Sonpujin opened again and Karakuri Ball No.4 came out, revealing a giant version of the Metal hammer. The Sonpujin lifted the hammer and brung it down on Bullix with every ounce of strength it had. The blow was just too much, and Bullix fell and exploded.

3 hours later, on Prison Island...

"Are you glad that Amy's here?" Blaze asked, as she and Sonic strolled down the corridor.

"Not sure." Sonic answered, shrugging. "I mean, it's good to have another Sonicanger to help out in the battle against Doom and Djinn, but on the other hand..."

Sonic was cut off by a shriek of "SONIKKU! WHERE ARE YOU?" from several corridors away. Blaze quickly opened a cupboard, shoved Sonic inside, locked him in and leant against the door, whistling. Amy then noticed Blaze and asked

"Have you seen my Sonikku?"

"Err; I think we ran down there, somewhere." Blaze lied, pointing further down the corridor. Amy let out a shriek of

"MARRY ME, SONIKKU!" and ran down the corridor, at a speed that could've given Sonic a run for his money. After a couple of minutes, blaze let Sonic out the cupboard.

"Forget what I said earlier. Having Amy around is going to be a nightmare." Sonic complained.


	6. Episode 6: ElectraCreamTion

Here's another chapter!

Special thanks to J.A. Philips for the basline plot!

* * *

Prison Island

10:43am

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Stop complaining, Knucklehead!" Amy answered.

"But-" "

Stop Complaining, and come on!" Knuckles clung to the doorframe, as Sonic and Amy tried to pull him off.

"Why can't you do it, Sonic? Or Tails?" Sonic sighed. "

Look, how many times do we have to go over this? It's YOUR turn to help Amy baby-sit Cream."

"I'm sure That Tails wouldn't mind if-" Amy cut him off.

"Yeah, well Tails isn't here, is he?"

"But I don't wanna go..."

Sonic pulled out a photo. (the same one from episode 4).

"If you don't go...I'm putting this on Photobucket, then everybody can see how much you luuuuuuurve your precious green rock."

The azure blue hedgehog smirked. Knuckles' face went pale.

"You wouldn't..."

"I would, and you know it." Sonic replied. Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer.

"Plus, you get squished flat, understand?!"

"OK, LET'S GO!" Knuckles cried, not wanting to get hit by that devil-of-a-hammer.

As soon as Knuckles and Amy where out of the door, Blaze came out of her hiding in a closet. Sonic winked at her and gave her the thumbs-up, a smirk on his face.

At Cream and Vanilla's house...

Knuckles was still grumbling under his breath that he would rather be chained up with Rouge for all eternity when he and Amy arrived at Vanilla and Cream's house.

"Stop complaining!" Amy whispered to Knuckles for the one hundredth and seventy-second time in the past 10 minutes before knocking on the door. It was Vanilla who answered.

"Oh, hello! It was so nice of you two to offer to baby-sit cream for me-" 'OFFER?!' Knuckles thought, enraged, but he didn't show it.

"Anyway, Cream! Amy and Knuckles are here!" Cream appeared at the door.

"Hi Miss Amy and Mister Knuckles!" She cried happily.

"Anyway, I must be going to work! Those Children won't teach themselves, you know!" Vanilla got in her car and drove off.

"Can we play dress up?" cream asked.

"Sure, we like to play dress up, DON'T we, Knuckles?" Amy glanced at Knuckles.

"Err, Su-Sure! I l-like dress up!" Knuckles groaned to himself. It was going to be a looooooong day.

Later...

"Look, I am coming out like THIS!" Knuckles shouted from the bathroom.

"Please, Mister Knucklehead?" Cream asked.

"What have you been teaching her, Amy?" Knuckles asked, before groaning and walking out.

He was wearing a bright pink frock, complete with diamond earrings and necklace, sparkly purple platform shoes and a straw hat and a furious look on his face.

"That looks good on you, Mister Knucklehead." Cream said, clearly amused.

Behind her, Amy was having a fit of the giggles, clutching at her sides as she tried very hard not to laugh. There was a small flash of light and Knuckles looked out the window, where it had came from. There, to his annoyance, was Tails, hovering on the opposite side of the window, with a grin on his face and a camera in his hand. He waved to Knuckles and then flew off. Knuckles opened the window and yelled out:

"I'll get you for this!" he then noticed that several people from the street were looking up at him with interest.

Face burning with embarrassment, Knuckles slammed the window shut and turned around to see both Amy and Cream doubled up in laughter, clutching each other for support. It took three seconds for seconds for Knuckles to realize what had happened.

"You set me up!" he yelled.

"Yeah, and what a result!" Amy replied, while Cream continued to laugh.

Knuckles made his way back to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Will he be OK?" Cream asked, managing to stop her giggles.

"Yeah, he usually forgets what he got upset about in the first place within the hour." Amy replied, which made Cream laugh again.

One hour later…

"Come ON, Knuckles! You can't stay in there forever!" No answer.

"Miiiiister Knucklehead! Are you in there?" The closest thing they got to an answer was an annoyed grunt.

"KNUCKLES!!" Amy bellowed, causing Cream to cover her large ears.

"If you want me to come out, forget about it!" Knuckles cried out. Amy and Cream groaned.

"What would Rouge do in this situation?" Amy asked, but so only Cream could hear. Cream then got it. She whispered something into Amy's ear, and they both grinned evilly. Amy then moved closer to the door.

"Knuckles, if you don't come out right now…I'll call Tails to E-Mail that photo to Rouge!"

As expected, the Door flew open. The guardian stormed out, still furious. He had by now, rid himself of the costume. As soon as knuckles was out of the way, Amy made her way back to the bathroom and picked up the frock. She grinned and stuffed it into her pocket. She was going to have some fun with this. A LOT of fun indeed…

Black Comet

12:34pm

Erazor Djinn was pacing up and down.

"I need a new monster…and project P.A isn't finished yet. I need…something untouchable, something which will shock the life out of the Sonicangers…THAT'S IT!" He yelled.

He waved his hand and mumbled a few words. A new monster appeared. He looked like a giant battery pack, with hundreds of wires and cables for arms and legs.

"Go, Shockster. Zap the life out of those Sonicanger brats!" Then, Shockster was beamed down to Mobius.

Cream and Vanilla's house

12:41pm

Knuckles was huddled in the corner, occasionally muttering the odd word under his breath. He had been like this for the past fifteen minutes.

"Um, hello? Is anybody in there? Heeeeloooo?" Amy asked, waving a hand in front of Knuckles' face, but she got no response.

'Why is he so stubborn?' She asked herself. The morphers chose this moment to start beeping frantically.

"Knuckles, Amy, looks like Djinn and Doom sent a new monster. I've already sent Sonic and Tails." Blaze's voice was emitted from the morphers.

"And this one's a real shocker!" Added Shahra.

"Ok, we'll be there." Amy replied, while Knuckles just gave a "humph". They were about to leave then house when Cream appeared in the doorway.

"W-Where are you going? Y-You're not going to leave me here, are you?"

She asked fearfully. Amy turned the TV on. "Look Cream, Dora the explorer's on!" Cream plonked herself on the sofa and quickly became fully engrossed in the show, giving Amy and Knuckles the chance to sneak out.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. When that show's on, she becomes more oblivious to the world around her than Sonic is when confronted with a humongous pile of Chilidogs." Amy explained. Knuckles just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" He yelled.

Ninpuu! Shinobi change, HAA!

When Amy and Knuckles arrived on the scene, morphed, Sonikku Blue and Sonikku Yellow were already duking it out with Shockster. Sonic hit Shockster with his sabre, only to get blasted back by a surge of electricity.

"Whoa!" Sonic cried as he hit the ground. "Dirt Axe!" Knuckles tried to hit Shockster with his axe, but just like Sonic, he was blasted back.

"Looks like we can't actually make contact with him!" Tails explained.

"Oh, great!" Amy moaned.

"Take this!" Shockster cried, and fired an electrical blast at the Sonicangers, zapping them. "There's got to be a way to beat him!" Cried Sonic.

"I've got an idea! Sound Blaster!" Cried Tails and fired his weapon. The blast sent Shockster back several feet on the floor.

"All right! We don't have to make contact him to battle him!" Knuckles slammed his axe into the ground with such force that he created an earthquake, Sending Shockster back down to the floor.

"Speed Striker!" The beam of energy hit Shockster head-on, leaving a burn mark.

"Ooh, now I'm mad! Take this!" Shockster sent a huge blast of electricity and the Sonicangers.

"Time Break!" time froze around the heroes, giving them plenty of time to avoid the attack. Amy raised her hand and vines erupted from the ground and encased Shockster, trapping him, but he summoned up another surge of power and shattered the thick vines.

"What?!" Amy gasped, unable to believe what she was seeing. Shockster sent another blast of electricity at the heroes.

"No! I won't let my friends get hurt!" and with a great show of courage, Knuckles stood in front of his friends and swung his mighty axe, sending the blast right back at Shockster.

"Wait, that's imposs-" Shockster cried before he fell to the ground, weakened.

"Put them together, guys!"

"Right! Sonic Cannon, Booster Mode!" the others cried, combining their weapons to form one!

Charged! Cried Amy.

Locked on! Cried Sonic.

Fire! Knuckles shouted, pulling the trigger.

The ball of energy hit Shockster, obliterating him in an instant. "How careless of us, we forgot to introduce ourselves!" Knuckles jeered.

The wind howls, the Sky rages!

Air Ninja, Sonikku Blue!

The water dances, the waves jump!

Water ninja, Sonikku Yellow!

The ground shakes, the flowers sing!

Earth Ninja, Sonikku Red!

The flowers bloom, the trees grow tall!

Plant Ninja, Sonikku Pink!

Mobians do not realize...

Mobius doesn't realize...

We are shadows...

That battle evil!

Ninpuu Sentai, Sonicanger! Asan-n-n-jo!

"Show-offs." Erazor Djinn muttered.

"Uthe Sastos!" he cast the spell, making Shockster grow to a humongous size.

"Uh-Oh! That's not good!" Knuckles said.

"Not half. Shinobi Machines!" Tails called, and the Falcon, Tiger, Shark and Deer appeared and the Sonicangers leapt into the cockpits of their respective machines.

"Sonpujin Fury!" they called together and the four mechanical animals combined to form one.

"Ooh, I'm so scared! Electro-blast!" Shockster cried, unleashing a blast of lightning upon the Sonpujin, sending it crashing down to the ground.

"Is everybody Ok?" Amy asked.

"I've felt better." Muttered Sonic.

"Ooh...did anybody get the license plate of that pink elephant? Tails asked, rubbing his head.

"I'll take that as a no." Amy said.

Sonic pulled levers, making the Sonpujin get back on its feet, only to be sent back down by another blast of electricity.

"Agh! What can we do now?" Amy asked.

"Wait!" Tails called, who had now come to.

"After Shockster unleashed that blast, he looked drained for a split second!"

"So, if we hit him right AFTER he attacks..." Sonic continued.

"We'll be able to do some serious damage!" Finished Amy.

"Then it's time for a combo! Ready, Sonic?" Knuckles asked, detaching his Shinobi Medal and inserting it into his slot.

"Ready!" Sonic answered, pulling out a Powerdisk and inserting it into HIS slot.

The Sonpujin got back on its feet and its chest opened, releasing Karakuri balls No.3 and No.8. No.3 opened to reveal a deadly sharp-bladed axe, called the Axe of Gods, and No.8 opened to reveal the Mystic Shield.

"Whatever! Electro-Blast!" Shockster called.

"Oh no you don't!" tails said, and the Sonpujin blocked the attack with the Mystic Shield, and then quickly hit Shockster with the Axe of Gods. Not letting Shockster get a chance to recharge, the Sonpujin hit Shockster over and over again.

"Agh! Overload!" Shockster cried out in pain.

"Mystic Shield, Sword mode!" the Sonicangers yelled, and the Shield transformed into a Sword.

"Dirt Strike!" Knuckles called as the others yelled "Mystic Slash!" both weapons began to glow and the Sonpujin hit Shockster over the head with both weapons. It was too much for the walking battery pack, and he exploded, but not before the Sonpujin knocked him away from the city into a field.

"Power Cut!" Knuckles cried as a victory saying.

Later, on Prison Island...

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shahra and Blaze were all crowded round a picture. Knuckles pushed his way through to see what everybody was looking at. It was the photo of Knuckles playing "Dress up"! Knuckles glared daggers at Tails.

"Come on, Knuckles! It was only a bit of fun!"

He tried to calm the Guardian. Behind them, Amy pulled out the frock from her pocket and shoved it over Knuckles' head. Before Knuckles had time to realise what was happening, Tails whipped his camera out and took several more pictures. Knuckles let out a bellow of fury and the others ran off in different directions , none of them wanting to confront the Enraged guardian echidna.


	7. Episode 7: Do I really belong here?

Look, I'm sorry about the horrendous delay, but here's chapter 7!

Also, I've added the new theme song to the start of the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: Do I belong here?

"You ready?" The two-tailed fox asked from the cockpit of the X-Tornado.

"Totally!" Sonic's voice echoed out of Tails' morpher.

"All right, then!"

Tails pulled a lever and the plane roared into life. The door of the holding bay opened and the plane began to make its way down the runaway. The X-Tornado lifted off the ground. Within seconds, the plane was at least 200 feet of the ground. Tails looked out the window. Sonic was flying alongside the plane, using his control over wind to keep himself airborne.

"You know the rules, right?" Tails asked.

"Yep. First one to Solleana City and back wins. Loser does the dishes for a whole month. 3-2-1-GO!"

Tails slammed the accelerator and the X-Tornado zoomed off. Tails relaxed slightly. There was no way that Sonic could beat him in the air...or so he thought. Tails heard a tapping noise at the window and he turned to see what the cause of it was. Tails' eyes went very wide. Sonic the Hedgehog was tapping at the window. Sonic smirked, pulled a face and flew off again, leaving Tails to take in what just happened. After a few seconds, Tails was able to pull himself back together.

"I have seriously underestimated his flying capabilities..." Tails muttered.

Tails pulled another lever and the X-Tornado went full throttle, at least 300mph. He was now coming up to Soleanna, the beautiful city of water. Tails squinted, trying to see where Sonic was.

"Now where could he be?" Tails asked himself.

There was a flash of Blue outside the cockpit window, travelling in the opposite direction at an extremely fast rate.

"Damn it!" Tails yelled. He groaned and turned the plane back towards South Island, where sonic would surely be waiting for him.

"Great. Now when Sonic needs a fast air-lift to somewhere, he won't even need me." Tails put his head back for a moment.

"I'm not even sure if I belong on the team. Sonic, Amy and Knuckles have all proved themselves worthy of wielding the Shinobi Medals, but have I? Could the creators of that scroll...made a mistake? Am I the true Sonikku Yellow?"

All these questions, along with dozens more similar ones went through the young Fox's mind.

"Sure, my technology is brilliant, but..."

He was cut off from his train of thought as he saw South Island slowly coming back into view.

South Island.

Sonic was waiting in the X-Tornado's hangar, tapping his foot impatiently. Then he saw the X-Tornado coming in to land. Soon after it landed, the cockpit opened and Tails stepped out, a solemn look on his face.

"You ok, little bud?" Sonic asked, walking up to him. Tails ignored him.

"Hey-" Sonic tried to put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, but Tails shrugged it off and walked out of the room.

"Tails!" Sonic called, he was now becoming worried about him. Sonic pulled open the door just in time to see Tails storm down the corridor, Pushed Knuckles and Shahra aside and walk into his room, slamming the door behind him. Knuckles stared at the door, bewildered for a few moments before turning to Sonic, who had an equally shocked look on his face.

In Tails' room...

Tails lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, a million thoughts racing through his head all at once.

"I'm just not sure that they need me. They could do just as well without..."

He could hear Sonic's voice inside his head, saying;

"Tails, of course we need you here, if there's one member that's proved himself, it's you. Without you, we wouldn't of made it to the Egg Carrier, we wouldn't have made it to the core of the Eclipse Cannon in time, we wouldn't of destroyed the Metarex Army..."

"Yeah, the Metarex. Remember the sacrifice needed, though?" Tails asked himself, looking over to the windowsill, where a small potted plant was positioned.

Cosmo. The only one he truly loved, even more than he loved Cream. She sacrificed herself to save them all. And the worst thing about it? He had been the one to pull the trigger (well, lever) that killed her. None of the others truly understood what he felt none of them had killed the one they loved...

And a little seed was all had left of her...which had by now blossomed into said potted plant.

Tails got off the bed and walked over to the plant and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry I haven't found a way to bring you back, Cosmo. Maybe I am worthless after all..." he whispered to the plant. He stared at it expectantly for a moment, privately hoping that it had heard him somehow. After a few moments, however, it became clear that Tails wasn't going to get a reaction of any sort from it. Tails sighed sadly again, and lay back down on his bed. He stayed awake, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, before drifting off into a very restless sleep.

Tails dream:

"Go! We don't need you here! And we don't want you here, either!" Sonic was shouting.

"But-"

"Get out, you worthless little runt! Now!" Knuckles yelled.

"But-"

"We said we didn't want you here, didn't we? If it wasn't for you, Cosmo would still be alive!" Amy shrieked.

"NO!"

Back in the real world:

Tails sat bolt upright in bed, sweating and panting. It took him a few minutes to calm himself down. He then checked his bedside digital clock.

"2:47AM?! Now I'll never be able to get back to sleep! Not that I really want to after that..."

The next morning...

"Look, I don't know what's up with Tails!"

"You keep on saying that, but I think you do."

"Will you two please stop it?!" Asked Amy.

Sonic and Knuckles stopped bickering, but continued to glare at each other.

"Thank you" Amy muttered.

"Now, what we need to do is-"

She was cut off by the beeping of their morphers. "Another one of Doom and Djinn's monsters is in Station Square. This guy looks like a mutated computer!" Blaze explained. They all groaned.

"I'll go get Tails" Sonic muttered, exiting the kitchen and heading toward Tails' room. He knocked loudly.

"Tails? Tails, you in there?" No answer.

Deciding that Tails must already be heading there, Sonic headed back downstairs.

Tails was staring out of his bedroom window.

"Let them go. They don't need me. They can handle him on their own." He thought to himself, watching the others run towards the city.

Station Square Centre

As Blaze had said, a new monster had decided to make an appearance. This one did indeed look like an overgrown mutated computer. It's chest was shaped like a computer monitor, it's legs were in the shape of computer towers and its feet were shaped like computer mice. Also, the hands of the monster were covered with computer keys and the arms looked like giant packs of CDs. And on top of all this, his head was in the shape of a speaker system.

"Ah, Station Square. Time to show this place why the Black Arms are the best!" the monster shouted.

As soon as he spoke, he was hit by a blue laser.

"Agh! Who did that?" he asked. Then he looked up and saw Sonikku Blue, Red and Pink standing on a ledge, staring down at him.

"Man, did Microsoft strike a deal with Black Doom or something?" Amy asked.

"Nah, he's too useless. Even by Microsoft's standards." Sonic replied, and the Sonicangers laughed.

"Grrr! I'll show you who's useless! You will never defeat me, Compatson, the world's smartest and strongest Supercomputer!" Compatson yelled angrily.

"You know, if you're the world's smartest Supercomputer, the others must be REALLY stupid." Knuckles commented.

If Compatson could of cringed, he would of.

"Why you four – wait a minute!"

Compatson counted up the Sonicangers,

"One, Two, Three – where's the yellow one?" he asked.

"Learned to count, have we?" Sonic asked, his cocky smile surfacing under his helmet.

Compatson's face WOULD of been burning up with Embarrassment and Humiliation by know, but seeing as he was just a computer, this wasn't possible. So instead, Compatson summoned up a sword, shaped like a desktop computer arrow and charged towards the three heroes, slashing them numerous times, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Wow, I didn't even see that coming, and I'm supposed to be the fastest thing alive!" Sonic exclaimed, getting back up.

"Well, my download speeds ARE the fastest things around!" Compatson cried happily.

"What do download speeds have to do with using a sword?" Amy asked.

Compatson thought for a minute.

"Err...Take this!" he cried, slashing them all again.

Knuckles got back up.

"I'm not done yet! Dirt Axe!" Knuckles said, lifting up his massive axe.

"Right! Metal Hammer!" Amy yelled, lifting it.

The two then attempted to charge Compatson, who simply summoned up a small cloud of Mini-Arrows and sent them at the two, knocking them both down.

"You two Ok?" Sonic asked, running over to them.

"What do you think?" Knuckles muttered.

Sonic stared Compatson straight in the eye and pulled out the Sonic Striker.

"Take Thi-" but before Sonic could fire, he was blasted back by another cloud of arrows.

"Muahahahaha! Looks like I win!" Compatson exclaimed happily.

South Island

Tails was still in his room, thinking about what could be happening in the battle.

"I'm sure the others are handling the monster well enough without me." He thought.

Then, his morpher started beeping frantically and Sonic's voice could be heard.

"Tails, I don't know where you are or what you're doing, but we need you down here NOW!"

Then the message ended.

Tails looked once again at Cosmo's plant and told himself;

"All right, I guess it's time to see if they really do need me."

He then lifted his morpher above his head and chanted;

"Ninpuu! Shinobi Change, HAA!"

A yellow light was emitted from his morpher and a second later he was Sonikku Yellow. Then he was gone.

Back to the battle...

Meanwhile, Compatson was starting to form another cloud of arrows in an attempt to finish off the Sonicangers.

"This is the end for you!" he exclaimed.

But before he could complete the attack, he was knocked down by a strong blast of water.

"Tails!" the Sonicangers yelled. And there was Tails, standing on a ledge above them.

"Agh! I'll get you for that, you Twin-Tailed yellow rat!" Compatson yelled, sending Tails a cloud of the arrows.

Tails was able to leap of the ledge to avoid the attack and struck Compatson with his sabre before he had a chance to realise what was going on.

"Go Tails!" Sonic yelled.

"You can do it!" Amy yelled.

"Show him what you're made of!" Knuckles added.

"So, they really do need me here." Tails thought, taking out his Sound Blaster and hitting it dead on, close range. The strange sound waves ripped through Compatson's body, causing sparks to fly (literally!).

"Now, guys!"

Sonic, Knuckles and Amy pulled out their sabres and successfully struck Compatson while he was down, sending him flying through the air.

"All right, let's finish this now! Sonic Cannon, Booster Mode!"

They combined their weapons into one huge cannon.

"Locked-On!" said Amy.

"Charged!" said Knuckles.

"Ready..." continued Sonic.

"Fire!" Tails pulled the trigger, sending a blast of energy at Compatson, blowing him into tiny pieces.

"All right, we did it!" Tails exclaimed happily.

"YOU did it, Tails." Sonic corrected.

The celebrations didn't last long, as Compatson was resurrected and had now grown to a monstrous size.

"What did you expect? He wasn't going to get smaller, was he?" Knuckles asked.

"I suppose not. Shinobi Machines!" Tails called.

As he spoke, the Falcon, Tiger, Shark and Deer appeared and the Sonicangers leapt into the cockpits.

"Sonpujin Fury!" the Sonicangers cried together and the four machines combined to form one.

"Powerdisk!" Tails inserted his Shinobi Medal into his cockpit's Powerdisk slot. The chest of the Sonpujin opened, and Karakuri Ball No.3 came out. It opened up to reveal a large laser gun.

"Power Laser!" cried Tails.

"That's not going to stop me!"

"Sure it's not. Fire!" Knuckles cried, and the Sonpujin blasted Compatson with the laser, sending him crashing down to the ground.

"It'll take more than that! Here!" Compatson summoned up more arrows and sent them flying towards the Sonpujin.

"Oh no you don't! Rapid fire!" Tails called, and the Sonpujin shot down EVERY SINGLE ARROW.

"W-What?! Impossible!"

"Nope!" said Amy.

"Let's finish this!" Sonic said and the others agreed.

The Power Laser began to glow a mixture of Yellow, Blue, Red and Pink.

"FULL POWER!" they yelled together, and Compatson was obliterated as soon as the Super-Charged laser hit.

"All right!" Amy exclaimed.

"Tails?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah?"

"Mind telling us why you were so upset earlier?"

"Well..."

Aboard the Black Comet...

"So, another one of our monsters has been destroyed." Black Doom said.

"Yes, but Project P.A is almost finished." Erazor Djinn replied. "And soon, this planet will be ours for taking!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

R&R, please.


	8. Episode 8: Project PA

I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long!

Anyway, before you read, you must first read my first story, Sonic the Hedgehog: Test of Survival in order to understand all of this chapter!

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Son, Run into the forest and stay hidden for as long as possible. Keep moving. Robotnik won't want to waste his time and ammunition on burning down a forest. Keep your head down and they shouldn't find you. I've already sent Manic and Sonia to safety, now GO!"_

An adult green hedgehog was kneeling down, trying to comfort his blue-quilled, eight-year-old son. Then came a large thump on the door. The air was filled with screams and the sounds of robots marching towards innocent Mobians. The smell of smoke was everywhere, caused by the fire that was ripping through the small village of Knothole. Out the window, a large, Octopus-Shaped robot was on a rampage, blasting down buildings from one of its eight cannons and squishing them with its metal tentacles.

Dr. Robotnik was at the controls of this metal monstrosity, howling with laughter.

Back inside the house, there was another large 'thump' on the door. The adult hedgehog quickly picked his son and dropped him out of the (Ground floor, thankfully) window and yelled at him to run. The Eight-year-old boy hedgehog nodded, tears beginning to form in his eyes, and began to run, only turning back just in time to see robots knocking down the living room door, pin his father up against a wall and put a sword through his heart. The boy turned again and proceeded running, tears streaking down his face as fast as his legs were carrying him.

(End of Flashback)

Sonic sat bolt upright in bed, panting and with a cold sweat. He was able to calm himself down after a minutes. He truly hated having to watch that scene again in his head. He hated that feeling of helplessness, knowing that he wasn't able to do anything to stop it from happening. This was one of the reasons he helped Shadow when he got into one of his moods about Maria. He hated seeing a friend go through the same trauma as he did, even if Shadow was cold-hearted and unfriendly. Sonic may appear to be always be laid-back and cocky, but there was more to it than that. What's more, that dream worried him.

'Last time I had that dream was the day this whole 'Sonicanger' thing started. The time before that was the day I travelled into the book of the Arabian Nights. And the time before that was the day that the Black Arms attacked. And the time before THAT was the day we lost Cosmo.' He thought to himself. This was NOT a good sign. He got out of bed and headed straight for the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He stood there, drinking the fluid for a few minutes, wondering what was going to happen this time. He prayed to the heavens that it wasn't anything TOO serious.

Meanwhile, on the Black Comet...

Black Doom was having some serious doubts about Djinn's latest creature.

"Are you SURE this is going to work?" He asked

"Of course it is! Didn't you see the effect the real one has on him? This one will be our greatest victory yet!" Erazor Djinn answered.

Black Doom wasn't convinced.

"You'd better be right about this..." he muttered, glancing over at the monster in question.

The monster looked like a hideous mutated version of a certain pink-quilled hedgehog. It had the dress, boots, headband, everything. It even had a massive Piko-Piko hammer in its hand.

"And now those Sonikku-Brats will be destroyed by a mutated version of one of their own...Project P.A, AKA: Psycho Amy." Erazor Djinn exclaimed proudly.

"What part of her wasn't psycho, anyway? That's one of the very few things I agree with that blue rat on." Black Doom asked, and they both laughed. (A.N: Yes, they do know how laugh)

At Sonic's place...

Sonic turned off the shower and got out. He grabbed a towel of the rack and began to dry himself off. As he did so, his mind drifted back to the nightmare that he had had earlier. He hoped that THIS time, just THIS time, it didn't mean anything. He got dressed and headed downstairs and the smell of something reached his nose. And indeed, when he entered the kitchen, he saw Knuckles attacking the cooker with a fire extinguisher. When they finally put the fire out, Knuckles wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead, and then just ducked a blow from Tails who had swung the heavy fire extinguisher at him.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE COOKER!" The two-tailed fox cried angrily.

"Hey, I'm sorry, ok!?"

"SORRY DOESN'T QUITE CUT IT, KNUCKLEHEAD!"

"Look, maybe it was just a faulty cooker-"

"Since when are MY creations faulty?!"

Sonic covered his ears, trying to shut out the argument. It didn't work however, and he was forced to use drastic measures.

"Will the pair of you please SHUT UP!!"

Tails stopped for a moment.

"Look, it isn't MY fault that Knucklehead here-"

Sonic glared at the fox, who stopped talking immediately. But only for a moment.

"Fine. But Knucklehead here's paying for the materials to build a new cooker."

"WHAT?!"

That started the argument off again. Sonic groaned and buried his face in his hands. But jerked back up at the sound of the frantic beeping of their morphers.

"Guess what, guys?" Blaze asked.

"Trouble? In other words, another monster?" Tails answered.

"Yep. And you aren't going to believe the design of THIS one."

"Try us." Sonic muttered.

A hologram of Psycho Amy and a group of Black Arms in Station Square was displayed.

"Great. Not only do I have the real Amy to deal with, but also a Freaky-Mutant version of her as well. Just my luck." Sonic complained.

"Let's go, Guys!"

Station Square...

"Sonikku! Where are you?"

A shrill ripped through the air like a hot knife through butter. As if on cue, the X-Tornado swooped down low and the four Sonicangers leapt out of the cockpit, morphed, a short distance away from Psycho Amy and the Black Arms.

"When are you fan girls going to learn that dressing like Amy is NOT going to impress me?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah, Sonic loves me and no-one else!" the real Amy exclaimed.

The other Sonicangers groaned and rolled their eyes, which Amy thankfully couldn't see, due to their helmets.

"Oh, I can assure you that soon, Sonikku will soon belong to me!" Psycho Amy responded.

"Yeah, sure I will...get real!" Sonic said.

"Now get lost! Hah! The wind howls, the Sky rages!

Air Ninja, Sonikku Blue!"

"The water dances, the waves jump!

Water ninja, Sonikku Yellow!"

"The ground shakes, the flowers sing!

Earth Ninja, Sonikku Red!"

"The flowers bloom, the trees grow tall!

Plant Ninja, Sonikku Pink!"

"Mobians do not realize..."

"Mobius doesn't realize..."

"We are shadows..."

" That battle evil!"

"Ninpuu Sentai, Sonicanger! Asan-n-n-jo!"

The Sonicangers struck their battle pose, before charging into battle.

The Black Arms met the Sonicangers head-on, and the battle was on!

Some of the aliens attacked Tails with their swords, but he dodged the blows by performing several back flips and proceeded to kick the swords out of their hands. He then pulled out his own sword and slashed 4 of the aliens, knocking them down a flight of stone steps. He then summoned up a torrent of water and fired it, taking down the rest of his opponents.

"Bye-Bye!" Tails said.

Meanwhile, more aliens had the real Amy surrounded. But before they got the chance to attack, Amy raised her hand and vines erupted from the ground and started to whip the Black Arms down. Seizing her chance, Amy pulled out the metal hammer and began swinging it, sending several aliens flying through the air.

"Nice try!" She exclaimed.

Knuckles was easily holding off the Black Aliens. He was slashing at them with his Dirt Axe and they were falling like dominoes. Another one tried to hit Knuckles from behind, but the echidna turned around and easily parried the blow, before turning around and sending the soldier sprawling to the ground with a single strike. The others tried to get up, but were knocked back down again by Knuckles' earthquake.

"Come back another day!" He said happily.

On the other side of the battlefield, Sonic was showing why he was nicknamed 'the Blue Blur' by weaving in and out of the aliens, slashing them with his sword, quickly flooring them. He then pulled out the Sonic Striker and started blasting more aliens, lifting them off their feet when hit.

"SONIKKU!!"

Sonic didn't even have time to react before he was knocked to the ground and locked in a bone-crushing hug by Psycho Amy. Sonic was unable to move. He was barely able to breathe!

"Little...help...here...please!" He gasped out desperately.

The others, who had by now finished off the Black Arms, immediately ran over to them an attempted to pull Psycho Amy off Sonic.

"My LORD, am I really this clingy?" Amy asked, trying to force her ugly counterpart off the fastest thing alive.

"Well, at least you're not drop-dead ugly. And at least don't fart constantly!" Tails replied.

"Err, sorry, that was me." Knuckles grinned sheepishly, but you couldn't see it due to the helmet.

After another great heave, the heroes were able to pull the ugly look-a-like off their leader, who sat upright, gasping for breath. Psycho Amy got back to her feet.

"NOBODY GETS IN THE WAY OF ME AND MY SONIKKU!" She roared, and swung her massive hammer.

Three Sonicangers went flying in three separate directions. Tails was launched against a wall, Amy was thrown onto a picnic table and Knuckles was thrown into some nearby bins. Sonic struggled to his feet.

"It's time to get serious." He muttered, pulling out another medal.

He touched the medal and it turned into a blue electric guitar.

"It's been what, eleven years since I last used this?" he said, fingering the wires.

"Oh, Sonic! You're going to play me a song! How romantic!" Amy cried happily.

"You could say that." Sonic replied, beginning to play.

As soon as he did, lasers blasted out of the guitar and hit Psycho Amy one by one.

"Ah!" She cried, falling to the ground.

Sonic shrunk the guitar back into medal mode and inserted it into a slot on his Sonic Striker, which turned into a crossbow.

"Sonic Striker, Crossbow Mode!" Sonic fired lots of laser arrows at what could possibly be the universe's ugliest creature.

"Let's put them together!" The Sonicangers combined their weapons, with the Sonic Striker Crossbow at the front.

"Why are you doing this, Sonikku? A-Are you B-Breaking up with me?" Psycho Amy blubbered.

"Sonic Power Arrow, FIRE!" the weapon launched a large, energy-filled arrow at Psycho Amy, which tore right through her, causing her to fall and explode.

"All right!" Tails called.

There was a flash of light and Psycho Amy was back, this time as big as a tower block!

"I'LL GET YOU FOR NOT LOVING , ME!" She screamed.

"Not a chance! Shinobi Machines!" Sonic called, and the Falcon, Shark, Tiger and Deer appeared through a portal.

The Sonicangers leapt into the cockpits of their respective machines.

"Sonpujin Fury!" They called together, and the four machines combined to form one.

"I'll get you! Take this!" Metal Amy bellowed, taking out her hammer.

"Boomerang Horn!"Sonic called.

The Sonpujin launched the attack at Psycho Amy, flooring her.

"Powerdisk!" sonic inserted his Shinobi Medal into his slot.

The chest of the Sonpujin opened, and Karakuri Ball No.1 came out. It opened up to reveal the Sonic Blade. The Sonpujin hit Psycho Amy with the Circular Saw One, Two, Three times, knocking her away from Station Square.

"FULL POWER! The Sonicangers yelled, and the Sonic Blade began to glow a magnificent Blue-White.

The Sonpujin brung the attack down on the Mutant Amy Look-A-Like, causing her to scream, before falling and finally exploding into millions of pieces.

"Annihilated!" The Sonicangers Called together, giving the Thumbs-Down.


	9. Episode 9: Thunder and Lightning pt1

Aboard the Black Comet...

Black doom and Erazor Djinn were arguing.

"You said Project P.A would be perfect, flawless!" Black Doom screamed. "Didn't I also tell you that sending down a mutated version of the pink one wasn't going to work? You could have sent down a half-decent, monster, but noooooo..."

Erazor Djinn glared at him.

"Project P.A hasn't finished yet, moron!"

Doom fell silent. "What?"

Erazor Djinn grinned. "P.A didn't stand for Psycho Amy. It stands for Project Annihilation. My plan was to send down a weak monster, which should get the Sonicanger's guards down. And while their guards are down..."

"Send down a strong monster to CRUSH them!" Black Doom finished for him." Erazor nodded.

"But...what monster are you going to use?"

A wolf-like creature appeared. It was wearing a torn, blood red karate robe. It had black fur and had fangs that almost reached it neck. It let out a blood curdling howl. Then it looked Doom in the eye, without any trace of fear.

"My name is Wolcanine." The creature said. "I'm the most wanted mutant in the galaxy!"

Black Doom looked at Wolcanine, then back at Erazor. "Are you sure that this time, those Sonicanger brats will die?"

"Yes...and here's the rest of my plan."

"What?! I'm more than enough to handle them!!" Wolcanine protested, but Erazor Djinn just ignored him.

"Enter!" Djinn ordered. The door opened at two mobians entered the room. One was a black hedgehog with red highlights on his quills and the other was a snow-white bat wearing skin-tight Black and Violet clothing. Both of their faces were completely devoid of any emotion whatsoever. As Shadow and Rouge continued towards them, Erazor Djinn decided to explain;

"They're under a spell. Completely under my control. They put up a good fight, I admit, but not even the 'Ultimate Life Form' can match up to me. They will DEFINITELY be enough to kill the brats. Plus, I've given these two a little booster..."

As he said this, the hypnotised Shadow and Rouge lifted their arms, and a pair of familiar looking morphers could be seen on their wrists, along with an even more familiar pair of golden medals.

Both Erazor Djinn and Black Doom threw their heads back and laughed.

Sonic's residence, 3:47pm.

Meanwhile, Sonic was tossing and turning in bed. He was having another nightmare.

"No." He muttered. "No!"

(Flashback)

"_Son, Run into the forest and stay hidden for as long as possible. Keep moving. Robotnik won't want to waste his time and ammunition on burning down a forest. Keep your head down and they shouldn't find you. I've already sent Manic and Sonia to safety, now GO!"_

An adult green hedgehog was kneeling down, trying to comfort his blue-quilled, eight-year-old son. Then came a large thump on the door. The air was filled with screams and the sounds of robots marching towards innocent Mobians. The smell of smoke was everywhere, caused by the fire that was ripping through the small village of Knothole. Out the window, a large, Octopus-Shaped robot was on a rampage, blasting down buildings from one of its eight cannons and squishing them with its metal tentacles.

Dr. Robotnik was at the controls of this metal monstrosity, howling with laughter.

Back inside the house, there was another large 'thump' on the door. The adult hedgehog quickly picked his son and dropped him out of the (Ground floor, thankfully) window and yelled at him to run. The Eight-year-old boy hedgehog nodded, tears beginning to form in his eyes, and began to run, only turning back just in time to see robots knocking down the living room door, pin his father up against a wall and put a sword through his heart. The boy turned again and proceeded running, tears streaking down his face as fast as his legs were carrying him.

(End of Flashback)

Sonic sat bolt upright in bed, puffing and sweating.

'That nightmare AGAIN. That's two night in a row. Maybe it wasn't Psycho Amy it was warning me about, after all. Figures. I only get that dream when something big and bad is about is about to happen, but she was so weak, not to mention lame and unoriginal.'

As the blue hedgehog thought about what had just happened, his morpher started beeping.

"Hey, guys." Blaze said drowsily. She had obviously just had her beauty sleep rudely interrupted. "We've got a new freak to deal with...snore..." She fell asleep on the keyboard, making Shahra laugh.

"What Blaze means to say is, Doom and Djinn have sent down another monster. It's located in Station Square Park. Now go down there and...and...kick is ass or somethin'!" Shahra called.

"Do we HAVE to?" Knuckles asked.

"YES!" Shahra answered

"But it's ten to four at night..."

"Just GO!"

"But-"

"I SAID GO!!"

Knuckles groaned as they began to make their way towards the park, each of them yelling; "Ninpuu! Shinobi Change, HAA!" as they ran.

At the park...

"All right, you overgrown puppy! You're going down!" Amy called.

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop me? You?" Wolcanine laughed.

"Grr... The wind howls, the Sky rages!

Air Ninja, Sonikku Blue!"

"The water dances, the waves jump!

Water ninja, Sonikku Yellow!"

"The ground shakes, the flowers sing!

Earth Ninja, Sonikku Red!"

"The flowers bloom, the trees grow tall!

Plant Ninja, Sonikku Pink!"

"Mobians do not realize..."

"Mobius doesn't realize..."

"We are shadows..."

"That battle evil!"

"Ninpuu Sentai, Sonicanger! Asan-n-n-jo!"

They struck their usual battle pose.

"Oh, I'm SO scared! Come and get me!" Wolcanine taunted.

"As you wish!" The Sonicangers took out their swords and attempted to charge Wolcanine, but were blasted back.

"What was that?" asked Amy.

They then noticed two figures slowly making their way towards them.

"Shadow? Rouge what are you two doing?!" Tails yelled.

"They won't hear you! Now my puppets, get them!"

'Puppets? They're under a spell!' Sonic thought to himself.

"Roger." Shadow replied, and he and Rouge lifted their morphers.

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Darkrai! Shinobi Change, HAA!" Shadow and Rouge yelled, and then morphed.

Their new suits were similar in style to the Sonicangers', but their knee and shoulder pads were in the shape of lightning bolts and the symbols on their chests were golden instead of white. Shadow's suit was an inky black and Rouge's was a bright violet. They then spoke their own roll call;

"Black lightning! Chaos ninja Shadowraiger!"

"Violet thunderclap! Winged ninja Batraiger!"

"Facing the shadows, slicing the shadows..."

"Facing the light, Slicing the light!"

"Denkosekka Darkraiger, Calling!"

They stared straight at the startled Sonicangers. Shadow pointed at Sonic.

"You're mine!" and with that, they dashed towards the Sonicangers.

Rouge went for Knuckles, both pulling out swords and engaging in a deadly duel.

"I'll get you, Bat-Girl!"

"Wanna bet?" three deadly strikes of her sword and Knuckles was sent flying backwards. He staggered to his feet and got his axe.

"Dirt Axe!" he slammed it into the ground, causing a small crevasse to form, but Rouge avoided it by simply flapping her wings and flying over it. She then swooped down and delivered a powerful slash, flooring Knuckles.

"My turn! Metal Hammer!" Amy cried. She leapt into the air and tried to hit Rouge. Rouge pulled out a violet coloured shield and easily blocked the blow.

"Not so fast, Pinky. Diamond Shield!" a small spike protruded from the end of the Shield, and Rouge stabbed Amy with it, who went flying back and landed next to Knuckles.

Meanwhile, Tails and Sonic were having even more trouble.

"Sound Blaster!" But before Tails could even launch his attack, Shadow delivered about twenty painful slashes to the fox, effectively taking him down.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled, running over to his best friend's side. He then looked up at Shadow. "You'll pay for that! Sonic Striker!" Sonic pulled out his laser and fired it at Shadow, who yelled 'Chaos Control!' and disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Sonic asked. Shadow reappeared behind Sonic and slashed him.

"Agh!" Sonic fell to the ground. As he tried to get back up, Shadow pulled out his own blaster.

"Shadow Blaster!" he then blasted Sonic, who was sent flying backwards and landed painfully on the pavement. The two Darkraigers slowly walked up to the defeated Sonicangers. They then combined their Shadow Blaster and Diamond Shield into one weapon.

"Dark Power Blaster!" they said together, before pulling the trigger. The resulting explosion lifted the Sonicangers of their feet yet again, before hitting the ground, de-morphed, making Rouge laugh.

"Be prepared, Sonicangers. For this is only a small taster of what is to come." The Darkraigers then turned and began to walk away.

"W-Where are you going? Aren't you going to finish them?" Wolcanine asked, but the Darkraigers simply walked on, ignoring him.


	10. Episode 10: Thunder and Lightning pt2

Prison Island.

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shahra and Blaze were meeting in the central control room of the base, discussing the Darkraigers.

"They've got to be under a spell of some kind. I mean, did you see that dark glow in their eyes?" tails asked.

"How could we miss it?" Amy asked.

"Sooo...is there any way that you could break the spell?" Knuckles enquired, looking at Shahra, who shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid not, there seems to be some kind of dark aura around them, preventing me from doing so. However, this aura doesn't seem to be in place, like it's not meant to be there, so it may be possible to destroy it, thus freeing the Darkraigers."

"Wow, and I thought that Tails was the only one to speak mumbo-jumbo around here."

Blaze sighed. "In idiot terms, we got rid of this aura, we free Shadow and Rouge, understand?"

"Not really."

'Bone head.' They all thought.

"Where's my Sonikku, anyway?" Amy asked.

"Probably still running around or training. He's been in a bad mood since our battle with the Darkraigers." Tails explained.

Station Square City.

Sonic was rushing around, jumping from roof to roof; images of the fight were still playing in his mind.

'The amount of power those two had, it was unbelievable! We couldn't do anything against them! We were given plenty of bruises, but they didn't even get a single scratch! And Shadow's attacks seemed to produce more shockwaves than Manic and his drums, too... NOW I know what that dream had been trying to warn me about... and that Wolcanine, we didn't even get the chance to fight him! Where is he, anyway?' Sonic thought to himself as he continued to run and leap.

As if on cue, a purple portal appeared in front of him and Wolcanine jumped out of it, causing Sonic to jump back in alarm.

"Why, hello again, Blue Rat." The thing said.

Sonic snorted.

"You again?" he started looking around mockingly. "Say, where're your little Darkraiger buddies, then?"

"I don't need them to beat the likes of you!" Wolcanine took out his blade and attempted to slice off Sonic's head.

"Missed me." Sonic said mockingly, who was now behind Wolcanine. Wolcanine roared and swung his sword again, only for the same thing to happen.

"Come on, Eggman's grandma could use that sword better than you!" Sonic taunted. Wolcanine, now furious, attempted to smash Sonic with his sword once more, only for Sonic to simply leap over the attack and hit the mutated wolf with a deadly spin attack, which sent Wolcanine reeling.

"Agh! Take this!"

Wolcanine summoned bolts of red lightning and started throwing them at Sonic, and one of them found its target. The impact sent Sonic over the edge of the roof, but he just managed to grab hold of the edge. He groaned a little and launched himself back on top, morphing as he did so. He took out his blade and engaged in a sword fight with the angry wolf.

"Face it rat, there is no way you can win this battle!"

Sonic simply smirked and successfully landed a close-range shot with his Sonic Striker. Not giving Wolcanine a chance to react, Sonic took a medallion from around his neck and transformed it into his guitar. Fingers working away, lasers shot out of the guitar at Sonic-Speed and slammed into Wolcanine, almost sending crashing into the ground. Sonic smirked underneath his helmet and put his guitar back into medallion form, before inserting it into a slot in his Sonic Striker, transforming it into a crossbow.

"Sonic Striker, Crossbow Mode!" Sonic shot a bunch of laser arrows at Wolcanine, sending him to the edge of the roof.

"Fire!" Wolcanine launched more lightning blasts, which Sonic didn't have time to dodge, sending the blue warrior over the edge of the building and out of sight. Wolcanine didn't move. Had he...killed him? Then, Sonic flew back over, using his power over air to sustain flight.

"Nice try, dog-breath!" Sonic taunted, taking out his sabre again and preparing for the final blow. He then flew towards Wolcanine at an amazing speed. "Ninja air strike!" Sonic yelled, giving Wolcanine a lethal slash.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! This cannot be happening!" Wolcanine yelled, sparks flying everywhere, before falling and exploding.

"Oh, but it is!" Sonic said, giving the thumbs-down.

A few seconds later, the X-Tornado swooped down low and the other Sonicangers leapt out, already morphed.

"Aw, man! I can't believe we missed the party!" Knuckles complained.

Then, there was a flash of purple light and a giant Wolcanine appeared.

"Or, maybe we didn't! Shinobi Machines!" Knuckles called into his morpher, happy that he wasn't being left out of the fight, after all.

The 4 machines appeared and the Sonicangers leapt into the cockpits. The machines then combined to form one.

"Sonpujin Fury!" The Sonicangers yelled together.

Wolcanine turned to face the Sonpujin.

"You don't scare me! Take this!" the overgrown wolf screeched, hurling more red lightning.

"Oh no, you don't!" Amy inserted a Powerdisk, and the chest of the Sonpujin opened to reveal a Karakuri Ball. It opened up to reveal the Mystic Shield, which the Sonpujin used to block the lightning.

"H-Hey! That's cheating!" Wolcanine protested.

"Mystic Shield, Sword mode!" the shield transformed into a sword.

Wolcanine growled and lifted his own sword, ready to strike, only for it to be broken in two.

"No! It can't be!" Wolcanine gasped.

"Why do they always say that?" Tails asked.

"I dunno. You're the one who's meant to know everything." Knuckles responded.

"Who cares, we got a battle to finish, you know!" Sonic commented.

"Right! Mystic slash attack!"

The Mystic Sword began to glow, before the weapon was brung down on Wolcanine, causing him to explode once again.

"All right!" Tails cheered.

"Hey, what's that?" Amy asked.

Two new Shinobi Machines had appeared; a Black Bear and a Violet Jaguar...and they were heading straight for the Sonpujin!

"Hello again, Sonicangers!" a familiar voice rang through the cockpits."

"The Darkraigers!" The Sonicangers yelled.

"Who else?" Rouge asked.

"Anyway, we're here to show you the REAL Machines!"

"WHAT?!"

"Darkrai Bear, Darkrai Jaguar, combine!"

The Sonicangers' eyes widened as the two new machines combined to form one.

"Darkraijin!" Shadow and Rouge shouted. The chest opened up and a Karakuri ball came out. It opened up to reveal a lightning-shaped sword.

"Lightning Blade!" Rouge yelled, and the Darkraijin swung the blade to easily knock the Mystic Sword out of the Sonpujin's hand!

"What the-" Knuckles began, but what was cut off as the blade made contact with the Sonpujin, sending it backwards. Three hits later and the giant robot began to fall.

"Thunder strike!" The Darkraigers yelled, and the Lightning blade crackled with electricity, before the full force of the attack was directed at the Sonpujin, causing it to fall and hit the ground, serious damage inflicted upon it.

"Guys! Are you OK?" Blaze asked frantically, but got no answer; that last blow had rendered the Sonicangers unconscious.

"Beware, Sonicangers, this is only the beginning of the end!" The Darkraigers said together, before the Darkraijin turned and walked off.


	11. Episode 11: Thunder and Lightning pt3

Black Comet Throne Room.

9:58am

Black Doom was walking in a circle, around Erazor Djinn.

"I'm not happy." He said. "Do you know why?"

No answer.

"It is because of the Darkraigers. Twice they've battled the Sonicangers, TWICE they've given them a beating, but both times, they haven't finished them off, but simply walked away instead, and of course, that's no good, is it?" Black Doom put his face into Erazor Djinn's. "Next time, they WILL kill the Sonicangers, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go, I have better things to do than deal with you."

Erazor Djinn glared at him, but walked out of the room.

'I will show him. Sonicangers, I can assure you that you will not survive your next battle!' He thought to himself angrily.

Prison Island.

10:34am

Everybody had gathered in the central control room, apparently a way to break Shadow and Rouge out of their trance.

"As I was saying, I knew that not even Erazor Djinn's magic was powerful enough to take a hold of someone as powerful as Shadow. Djinn would need an object of immense power to place the spell. What's more, he'd need to make sure that the object was linked to the Darkraigers at all times." Shahra explained.

"And how does this help us, exactly?" Knuckles asked.

"See for yourself." Tails replied, pushing a button on the keyboard, and a diagram of the Darkraijin came up –on-screen. "Look here." Tails pointed at the Darkraijin's chest plate, where a fist-sized glowing jewel could be seen.

"A chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. Erazor Djinn's using that emerald to keep Shadow and Rouge under his spell, and he's basically using the Darkraijin as a link to the Darkraigers." Tails explained.

"So if we take that Chaos Emerald..." Amy began.

"The spell holding Shadow and Rouge will break." Blaze finished for her.

"And how, do we get the emerald, exactly?" Sonic asked.

Tails, Shahra and Blaze exchanged nervous looks.

"...That's the hard part." Tails said.

"You mean we'll have to face them AGAIN?" Amy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Tails told her.

They all groaned.

Just as expected, the computer started beeping frantically, and an image of Shadow and Rouge, this time at Emerald Coast. They appeared to be waiting for something.

"Well, here goes nothing." Sonic said.

Emerald Coast

10:37am

Shadow and Rouge looked across at their approaching opponents.

"Didn't think you show." Rouge commented.

"Come on, did you really think we'd no-show the party?" Sonic asked.

"Believe me; it would've been smarter for you to do that instead of coming here." Shadow told them.

"Are you guys just gonna talk, or we actually going to start the fight?" Knuckles asked.

"Fine, let's cut to the chase. Are you ready, Rouge?" Shadow replied.

"Ready."

"Darkrai, Shinobi Change, HAA!"

"Black lightning, Chaos ninja Shadowraiger!"

"Violet thunderclap, winged ninja Batraiger!

"Facing the shadows, slicing the shadows..."

"Facing the light, slicing the light!"

"Denkosekka, Darkraiger, Kenzan!"

"Let's do this." Rouge said.

"Let's." Amy replied.

"Ninpuu! Shinobi change, HAA!"

"The wind howls, the sky rages! Air ninja, Sonikku Blue!"

"The water dances, the waves jump! Water ninja, Sonikku Yellow!"

"The ground shakes, the flowers sing! Earth ninja, Sonikku Red!"

"The flowers bloom, the trees grow tall! Plant ninja, Sonikku Pink!"

"Mobians do not realize..."

"The planet doesn't realize..."

"We are shadows..."

"That battle evil!"

"Ninpuu Sentai, Sonicanger! Asan-n-n-jo!" The Sonicangers struck their battle pose.

"Attack!" Sonic said, snapping his fingers.

The two teams drew their weapons and charged.

Shadow and Sonic went one-on-one while the others Triple-Teamed Rouge.

"Ha!" Rouge aimed a blast of violet lightning loose, hitting Knuckles and sending him into a rock.

"Not so fast!" Amy used her powers to make vines crash out of the ground and tie themselves around Rouge's feet, preventing her from moving.

Tails started spinning his namesakes and lifted up into the air, Amy leaping onto his back and Knuckles gliding alongside them, all weapons drawn. They swooped down towards to Rouge, who was too busy untangling herself from the vines to notice them, and when she did it was too late.

"Take this!" the trio delivered a flurry of blows and the bat fell to the ground, defeated.

"You're goin' down, Bat-Girl!"

A short distance away, Sonic and Shadow were really going for each other. The two hogs' were showing why they were called 'The blue and black blurs'. As soon as one would appear to get the upper hand, the other would come powering back. Shadow had definitely not thought that Sonic could be this hard to take down, he had to admit it, he was impressed with the fight the blue hedgehog was putting up.

"Give up, Blue hedgehog; this is a battle you can't win." Shadow said, ducking another deadly sword blow. "You're weak, worthless." Shadow parried another blow. "It's why you were unable to save your father..."

"WHAM!"

Shadow was thrown against the cliff face. "What the..." he was cut off by a sharp jab to the stomach. Shadow fell to the ground. Although it couldn't be seen by anybody else due to the helmet, Shadow coughed up a little blood. Shadow's eyes widened. Never, not in any battle, not even against Biolizard or Devil Doom, had this happened. Shadow had said the wrong thing to Sonic and now there would be hell to pay. Shadow whipped out his Shadow Blaster, only for it to go flying out of his hands and for Sonic to catch it, who then aimed both lasers at Shadow. The only thing that was preventing him from going Dark Sonic was the fact that he was morphed. Sonic pulled both triggers. The resulting burst of energy carried Shadow about twenty feet, before landing on the ground roughly. The other Sonicangers could only gape at how Sonic was handling Shadow.

The Darkraigers slowly staggered to their feet.

"We're not done yet! Shinobi Bear! Shinobi Jaguar!" the duo leapt into the cockpits of their machines, before combining to form the Darkraijin.

"We were hoping you'd do that!" Amy called, summoning the Sonicangers' own machines. The four mechanical animals combined to form one: the Sonpujin Fury.

"Powerdisk!" Rouge inserted a small medal into her slot and the Darkraijin's chest opened and produced a Karakuri Ball, which opened up to reveal the Lightning Blade.

"Come on!" the Darkraijin landed multiple hits, sending the Sonpujin back. The Darkraijin then caught the Sonpujin in a bear hug, as though trying to squeeze the life from it.

"Not so fast!" Tails called, and another Karakuri Ball shot out of the Sonpujin and hit the Darkraijin squarely in the chest, sending it to the ground. The ball then opened up to reveal the Axe of Gods. The Darkraijin got back up and Blade met Axe, causing sparks to fly everywhere.

"Guys! We've got a bit of luck! According to these readings, the Karakuri ball hit the Darkraijin right where the Chaos Emerald is stored! If you can penetrate that armour, that emerald is yours and the spell will be broken!" Blaze shouted.

"All right, let's go!" Sonic said, pushing a switch. The deer's horns came off.

"Boomerang Horn!" The Sonpujin threw the horns threw at the Darkraijin, hitting it where the Karakuri Ball had, sending the Darkraijin back a few steps.

"Dirt Strike!" Knuckles yelled, and the Axe of Gods glowed a brilliant red, before delivering a single, lethal slash, finally penetrating the Darkraijin's armour. A few seconds passed, and then something purple fell out of the crack in the armour, which was then caught by the Sonpujin. The emerald was then teleported into Sonic's cockpit.

"It worked, look!" Tails called. He was right; the Darkraijin had finally gone limp.

Later, on Prison Island...

"I've got three words for ya: count me in." Rouge told them.

"All right!" Tails and Shahra exclaimed. Knuckles then looked at Shadow.

"And you?"

"Hmph, I don't need any of YOUR help. I can handle this myself." He told him.

Sonic, who had remained silent up until that point, sniggered.

"What so funny?!" Shadow demanded.

Sonic's trademark grin appeared across his face.

"Oh, it's just that, although you've defeated Black Doom before, but what do you really know about Erazor Djinn?"

Shadow bit back the snappy retort he was just about to say.

"Fine." He told them. "But remember, this alliance is only temporary."

Black Comet...

"You idiot! Not only are those brats still alive, but they've got two new Sonicangers, and a Chaos Emerald to boot! Do you have any IDEA-" Erazor put up a hand to stop him.

"I wouldn't shout at me if I were you, Doom. Are you forgetting the one who granted your wish for an alien empire?"

Doom fell silent.

"I didn't think so." Erazor then turned and strode out of the room.


	12. Episode 12: Freind or Faker?

Shadow was standing at the river, staring into its depth. He was deep in thought.

"Maria...this is what you wanted, right? To fight for justice...to do the right thing...ugh." for some reason, it had been getting harder to even think about Maria nowadays.

"Shadow?"

"What do you want, faker?" Shadow glared at the cobalt hedgehog beside him.

"Whoa, come down, man! I just wanted to see..."

"What I was doing? None of your business."

"You know, sometimes, I wonder why I don't give up on you."

"Why don't you, then?"

Sonic paused for a moment.

"Shadow, friends always protect each other, they never give up on each other, either." Sonic stated before turning around and walking off.

Shadow stared at him. "Friends?"

Black Comet...

Erazor Djinn stared at his newest creation. It looked like a green alien squeezed inside a magician's suit, but looks weren't everything.

"Go, Majidson! Go and punish those brats!"

Later on...

The Sonicangers found themselves inside an old warehouse.

"The signal was coming from around here, somewhere." Amy said.

"Hah!" Majidson leapt from the ceiling and landed in front of the Sonicangers.

"Looks like we found our man." Rouge said.

"Ready?!" Asked Sonic.

"READY!!"

"Ninpuu!"

"Darkrai!"

"Shinobi Change, HAA!"

The Sonicangers pressed buttons on their morphers, and their respective symbols appeared beneath the feet. The symbols rose up their bodies, forming the Sonicanger's suits, only with a visor less helmet. The visor closed and the Sonicangers were ready for action.

"The wind howls, the Sky rages!

Air Ninja, Sonikku Blue!"

"The water dances, the waves jump!

Water ninja, Sonikku Yellow!"

"The ground shakes, the flowers sing!

Earth Ninja, Sonikku Red!"

"The flowers bloom, the trees grow tall!

Plant Ninja, Sonikku Pink!"

"Black lightning!

Chaos ninja Shadowraiger!"

"Violet thunderclap!

Winged ninja Batraiger!"

"Facing the shadows, slicing the shadows..."

"Facing the light, slicing the light!"

"Beings do not realize..."

"The Planet doesn't realize..."

"We are shadows..."

"That battle evil!"

"Ninpuu Sentai, Sonicanger! Have ari-i-i-ved!"

The Sonicangers ended their first team roll-call with a battle pose, and the Sonicanger symbol appeared behind them.

"Attack!" Sonic snapped his fingers, and the now 6-person team charged, with sabres in hand.

"Hah!"

Majidson summoned up Magic Bolts and launched at them at the heroes. 4 of them were hit and launched backwards, but Tails and Rouge flew through the explosion and headed for the mutant. Majidson summoned up two more bolts and launched them, this time successfully knocking them both out the air. The two both fell to the ground roughly.

"Ow..." Rouge complained.

Sonic and Shadow grabbed their blasters and started firing rapidly at the magical mutant.

"Hmph." Majidson raised his hand and surrounded himself with a mystical, multicoloured shield. The lasers bounced off and hit the hedgehogs hard.

"Ah! Now I know how my enemies feel when I hit them!" Sonic moaned, attempting to raise himself off the ground.

Knuckles and Amy attempted to attack from behind, Dirt Axe and Metal Hammer in hand, but as soon as their weapons came into contact with the strange barrier, both were violently thrown backwards and through a wall.

"Such...power! Even with all my experience with the Master Emerald, I've never experienced anything like this!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"And now, my turn!" Majidson let a blast of magic loose, sending the Sonicangers flying in 6 different directions. Knuckles was slammed against another wall. Amy and Tails hit a pile of steel girders. Rouge hit the ceiling, then fell to the floor roughly. Sonic and Shadow hit the ground about 20 feet from the crazed Magician, who let out an evil laugh.

"And now to finish this! I'll think I'll start with YOU." Majidson started walking towards Shadow. "Prepare to die, blackie!" He let another blast loose, headed straight for the Black hedgehog.

"I won't allow that!" Sonic staggered to his feet and stood in front of Shadow, spreading his arms wide.

"Sonic, No!" Amy called out, but Sonic didn't move. The attack hit Sonic directly in the chest, sending pain shooting through his body. He let out a loud scream of pain and fell to the ground.

"No! Sonic!" Tails yelled, getting up and running to his brother' side, who had thankfully not de-morphed.

A million thoughts were rushing through Shadow's head. 'Why did he do that? Why did he protect me like that? Why didn't he let me take that blast?' He remembered what Sonic had said to him earlier:

'Shadow, friends always protect each other, they never give up on each other, either.'

That was it. 'Sonic's one of the few people who never gave up on me. He stood by me when everybody else ran from me. And what's more, he NEVER, EVER gave up on me! I've already lost one person who genuinely cared about me, I am NOT about to let it happen again!'

Shadow got to his feet, fists clenched and his anger rising WAAAAAAAAAAYYY beyond danger point. He slowly turned towards Majidson.

"NOBODY HURTS MY FREINDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" he yelled.

The others turned towards him, shocked. Were they hearing things, or did they just hear Shadow calling them friends?

Shadow took out both his lightning staff and his Shadow Blaster. Although it was hidden by his visor, it was clear he was completely PISSED.

Shadow charged towards Majidson, who shot another blast, but Shadow simply shrugged it off and his staff came crashing down, easily smashing the shield.

"Impossible!!" Majidson exclaimed.

"Go, Shadow!" Tails called.

Shadow was now just a black blur, slashing the mutant magician a hundred times a second, fury at what had just happened fuelling his every action.

"Shadow Blaster!" Shadow hit Majidson at point blank range, sending him flying though another wall. Majidson staggered back to his feet, only to find Shadow standing in front of him.

"Lightning staff, full power!" Shadow's staff crackled with Black coloured lightning and he brung the full the force of the attack on Majidson.

"Argh!" the mutant screamed, sparks flying everywhere, before falling and exploding into hundreds of pieces.

"Check-mate!" Shadow called, before rushing back to check on Sonic. As he got to him, the blue hedgehog began to come around.

"Ow..." Sonic complained, rubbing his head. "What'd I miss?"

"Shadow finally admitted we were his friends." Rouge told him, before Shadow could stop her.

"So finally admitted it, have ya?" Sonic asked cockily.

"Hey, what's with the lack of the mutant freak turning into a giant monster?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe Erazor Djinn's gone on holiday?" Amy asked hopefully. Almost as soon as she said this, bright purple beams shot down from the sky and struck the place where Majidson last stood, said monster reappearing, only now (Of course) he was skyscraper-sized.

"Sonic, maybe you should stay out of this one..."

"I'll be OKAY, Amy..."

"But Sonikku..."

"I said I'll be OKAY!"

"But you're hurt..."

"Can we save the mushy stuff for later?" Knuckles asked.

"Knucklehead, for once you've said something sensible." Rouge told him.

"I know, and...HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!!"

Shadow groaned and spoke directly into his morpher.

"Blaze, we need the machines!"

"On their way."

The Tiger, Shark, Deer, Bear and Jaguar machines charged towards the centre of the city, Falcon flying high above them.

"Sonpujin Fury!"

The Tiger changed shape to become the Legs and torso, while the falcon changed shape to become the head. The Shark and Deer leapt into the air to become the arms. Finally, the 4 machines pulled together to form one.

"Fusion complete!" Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles called together.

"Darkraijin formation!"

The Bear changed shape to become the Head, torso and arms, while the Jaguar changed shape to form the legs and waist. The two machines then fused to become the Darkraijin.

"Fusion complete!" Shadow and Rouge called.

"Powerdisk!" both Amy and Shadow said, inserting the disks into their slots, and the chests of both machines opened to reveal Karakuri balls. The Sonpujin's one opened up to reveal the Chaos Hammer, while Darkraijin's one revealed the Lightning Blade.

"Alright, let's go!" Shadow called, sounding more like Sonic.

"Don't talk like Blue Boy here, you're scaring me." Knuckles said through the intercom.

"Whatever, Knucklehead." Shadow said, rolling his eyes.

The two machines took hold of their weapons and charged. Majidson summoned up more bolts and sent them in the machines direction. The attacks hit, but the machines just kept on going.

"W-What?!" Majidson gasped.

Sonicanger theme starts in background

"Nice try!" Rouge said.

The machines attacked almost in sync: Punch, Kick, punch, STRIKE! Majidson was sent to the ground as the two giant robots prepared to finish the fight. Both weapons began to glow orange and the mutated wizard received two crushing blows.

"You may have beaten me, but you can't beat the Black Arms!" He yelled before finally exploding.

"Victory is ours forever more! Sonicanger!"

Later, Sonic, after managing to lose Amy, Sonic found Shadow in the same spot he had found him in this morning. Sonic smirked. He walked up to the black hedgehog.

"So, finally admitted that we are your friends, then?" He asked, that smirk not budging. Shadow took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I guess that I was so absorbed about what had happened in the past that I failed to notice that I had friends in this time, too."

"So, we cool?" Sonic asked, extending his hand.

"Yeah, we cool." The two shook on it before turning and heading back to the house.


	13. Ep13: Valentines from Heaven or Hell pt1

Episode 13: A Valentine' from heaven or hell? Pt.1

The sun rose above the mountain, dousing the house behind it in sunlight. The suns' reflection in the lake cast the illusion of glitter, a beautiful effect. However, the peace was not going to last for long.

"SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!!"

A shrill voice pierced the air for miles around, causing some random holy dude mobian a few hundred miles away to throw his arms up into the air, scream something about the apocalypse and duck for cover under a cardboard box. However, said random dude is not the point of this story, so let's move on.

The house had been covered from head-to-toe (or, from base-to-roof) in pink decorations, balloons and banners' reading 'Happy Valentine's Day!', and a certain pink hedgehog was trying to find a certain blue one.

Sonic burst into Shadow's room, yelling "HIDE ME!!" Shadow quickly seized the blue hedgehog and threw him in a closet, just as Amy entered the room.

"Have you seen mu Sonikku?" she asked. Shadow thought quickly.

"Erm...he said he'll be at Prison Island for the day...yeah..." his eyes shifted from side-to-side. Fortunately, Amy was just too stupid to notice the obvious signs of a blatant lie.

"Really? Oooohhhhh...he makes me mad! He promised to take me out on a date! I'm coming, Sonikku!!" She ran off again. When he decided it was safe too, Sonic stepped out from his hiding place.

"Thanks." He wheezed out. Shadow laughed. (Yes, he can laugh!)

"Did you really think I was gonna let her get her way? I can be mean, but not THAT mean!" he moved closer to him. "Did you REALLY ask her out on a date?" Sonic stared at him.

"Oh, come on! Do you really think I'd do that? She can believe what she wants, but it doesn't going to mean it is gonna happen...maybe now she'll be gone for the day, I'll get the chance to ask..." He quickly covered his mouth, realising what he just said. Shadow smirked.

"Oooohhh...Sonic's in luuuuuuurve!" he started taunting his old rival.

"...yes."

Shadow started to grin, trying not to laugh.

"What?!"

"It's just that...nothing. So...who is it?"

"I'm not saying. And if you speak to anybody about this, I'll tell the others about your fear of Roller coasters." Sonic said. Shadow stopped laughing immediately. "Plus, that includes writing, recording, miming, etc, Ok?"

'Darn it.' Shadow thought to himself.

Later...

As Sonic and Shadow came downstairs, they noticed the others in the kitchen. Rouge's face was buried in a jewellery magazine. Shahra was trying to use the toaster, WITHOUT burning her fingers. Tails was in a daze, occasionally muttering the word 'Cream.' Knuckles was...who knows where, even though there were some suspiciously large holes in the garden, and the words 'MASTER EMERALD!!' could be heard.

"I see you got out of Amy's clutches, then." Rouge said, not putting down her mag.

"Yeah. She'll be on Prison Island anytime now..."

Prison Island:

"SONIKKU!!"

Back at Sonic's:

"Probably." Rouge paused. "Say, has anybody heard from the old Egg-Head, recently?"

Tails shrugged.

"He hasn't been sighted since this whole thing with Doom and Djinn started. Maybe he doesn't want to get between us and them, or something."

"As far as I'm concerned, the longer he stays away, the better." Shadow muttered.

"Better for him. I've still got A LOT of pain to inflict on him." Sonic said coldly. He still wanted to break Robotnik's neck for what he'd done all those years ago.

Tails saw the look on Sonic's face and quickly decided to change the subject.

"Say, does anybody know where Doom and Djinn actually know each other from?"

"Nope. Who knows how long they go back?" Rouge asked.

"I wonder if they're celebrating Valentine's day?" Shadow wondered aloud.

"Doom, will you be my valentine?" Shahra said, in a very good impersonation of Erazor Djinn, causing them all to laugh.

Their morphers chose this time to start beeping. They all groaned.

"Another attack?" Sonic said into his morpher.

"Yes, this one in Westopolis, but...they don't look like Doom or Djinn's forces...just get down there, OK?" Blaze said back.

Westopolis...

The five arrived at the source of the commotion. A large group of strange Shadow-like (like actual Shadows, not like the black hedgie over there who wants to tear my head off for what I did to him in Truth, Lies and Secret Family...sorry, getting off-topic, back to the story) with one red eye were busy attacking the city, blasting holes in buildings and throwing things everywhere. Some had wings and were trying to tear apart the upper parts of buildings.

"What are those things?" Sonic asked.

"No idea." Shadow said.

"We can't just stand here, let's go!" Tails said, and the five moved in, unmorphed.

The strange creatures stopped and went for the heroes, and the fight was soon underway.

Rouge back flipped over some picnic tables, and then stood up and kicked two of them face, sending them to the ground. Another one tried to leap on her from behind, but was also cut off by the bat's foot.

"Sorry, but I don't date losers like you." She kicked him into the crowd, knocking several down. She then raised her hand, and violet coloured lightning crashed down onto the group of creatures, obliterating them.

Shadow was Chaos Control to warp around the battlefield, each time he stopped he would kick another one of the creatures in the head.

"Chaos...SPEAR!!" he let out several bolts of the yellow energy, one by one they slammed into the creatures, forcing them over.

"You're all through! Black Storm!" he summoned up a ball of Black coloured lightning, then launched it at his opponents. The resulting explosion was all he needed to know that his attack had worked.

"I'm the Ultimate Life-Form, nothing can match up to me."

Some of the flying ones were targeting Tails, blasting him with red lasers. However, the Twin-Tailed fox weaved his way in and out of the blasts, before going into a Rapid Tails Attack and smashing his way through the army, then summoning up a huge torrent of water and sent it crashing it down on the creatures.

Many were (Trying) to gang up on Knuckles, but the warrior echidna was easily throwing them off, as though they were rag dolls. The ground started to shake, sending the mystery creatures to the ground. He then jumped up, summoning two big balls of fire.

"FIRE DUNK!!" he slammed them into the ground, severely burning the creatures. He then launched into a Drill Dive and slammed into them, easily finishing them off.

Sonic sped through the aliens, before stopping in the middle of a crowd of them. He then used using a flurry of Martial Arts, sending them down one by one. One of them swiped at him, but Sonic jumped over the punch, then Homing-Attacked the thing right in the chest. The blue hedgehog began to charge up a tornado, then commanded it to rip through the army, which, it did.

"What's the matter, can't keep up?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think these are Doom or Djinn's creatures..." Tails said.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A new monster appeared, similar to the others, only with blades on its arms, and its body was a Navy blue instead of black. AND, it was the size of a skyscraper.

"Say, aren't they meant to grow big AFTER we blow them up?" Knuckles asked.

"My name is Darcon, the master of shadows." The thing explained. "And as soon as I'm through with you, my master shall take over this puny planet!"

"Doom and Djinn can go stick their heads in a sewer. They're not gonna take over!" Rouge called out.

"So, Doom and Djinn are here? Hmph. They're nothing compared to master! Now prepare to die!"

"Without Amy here, we can't use the Sonpujin Fury...since I've yet to install an autopilot battle system..." tails said. The others groaned at him.

"We'll just have to do without. She'll be more concerned with finding me than the battle..."

Prison Island:

"SONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCC!!"

Back at the battle...

The Falcon, Tiger, Shark, Bear and Jaguar machines soon arrived on the scene.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninpuu!"

"Darkrai"

"Shinobi Change, Haa! Ninpuu Sentai, Sonicanger, has ari-i-i-ved!"

The five of them leapt into the cockpits and activated the respective battle modes.

"Sonpujin, Gattai complete!"

"Darkraijin, Gattai complete!"

"You think you can match up to ME?" Darcon asked.

"Ha! We're more than a match! Let's go!"

As the two robots moved forward, Darcon slashed at the air, producing purple waves of energy, each of which slammed into the machines, sending them down. Darcon approached the two, laughing manically. Suddenly, the Sonpujin kicked Darcon in the chest, hard. Darcon stumbled backwards, taken by surprise. Shadow and Rouge used the chance to steer the Darkraijin back to its feet and grab Darcon, holding its arms behind its back.

"Powerdisk!" Tails inserted his medal into his slot and the Sonpujin's chest opened and produced a Karakuri ball No.2, which revealed the Power Blaster.

"Move outta there!" Sonic called, and the Darkraijin quickly moved out of the way as Darcon was hit by the pure Chaos energy.

"Let's finish it!" Rouge inserted her Shinobi Medal into her slot and the Karakuri ball produced opened up to reveal a Violet coloured mace with a lightning pattern and a silver chain.

"Thunder Mace!"

The Darkraijin tossed the Thunder Mace, which hit Darcon hard, sending him sprawling.

"Full power!!"

The thunder mace started glowing with energy, and the Darkraijin spun it around a few times, before slamming it into the mysterious creature.

"HAH! Don't think you've one, my master shall destroy you all!!" Darcon screeched before exploding.

The heroes leapt out of their machines.

"So, it wasn't one of Doom and Djinn's monsters...so who sent that thing?" Sonic asked.

"Um, I think you've got a bigger problem to deal with..." Shadow said, pointing behind him.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!!"

* * *

Reviews:

Brave Kid:

Glad you liked!

Kitsune Disciple:

Yeah, I wasn't so sure if people were really going to like that part, but I'm glad you liked!

Twilight the Gecko:

Shadow: HEY! I AM NOT NUTS!!

Knuckles: AND I'M NOT AN IDIOT!!

Me: Points into Piranha filled pool Hey, look, the Master Emerald!

Knuckles: MASTER EMERALD!! Leaps in pool and starts screaming

ReaderADV:

Don't worry, Knucklehead won't grow brains for a loooooooooooong time. As for 7&8...you'll have to wait and see.

Renzokuken666:

Yep, they finally get along! And, you just got a new weapon, now...

Thanks for your reviews, everybody!


	14. Ep14: Valentines from Heaven or Hell pt2

Episode 14: A Valentine's day from heaven or hell? Pt.1

That night...

Amy was trying to win over Sonic by cooking his favourite meal, and refusing to leave his side. As usual, she was going on about how they would soon be married and how they would have loads of kids and how they would always be happy together. Not that it had occurred to her that Sonic would rather end up on a sinking ship. Everybody else's mind however, was on who could of sent down that new monster. Needless to say, Valentine's day could have gone a lot better than it had done.

"That monster.....anyone have any idea of who could've sent it down? That definitely wasn't one of Doom or Djinn's." Rouge asked.

"Who knows?" Tails shrugged.

"What makes Doom and Djinn even think that they'll win this war, anyway? We all know that the day those two will win is the day that Sonic will have a proper relationship." Knucklehead said without thinking.

Amy glowered at Knuckles while Rouge looked at Sonic. He didn't look angry; he just looked a bit upset. Amy glowered at Knuckles, before taking out her Piko-Piko hammer.

"Better start running...."

Knuckles didn't need telling twice. No sooner than Amy said this, he had fled out the door as fast as he could, the pink hedgehog following close behind. A few seconds passed before they heard a 'CLANG!' and a yelp of pain come from behind the door.

Black Comet

"But HOW could he even be here?" He shouldn't even be here! He doesn't even exist! Djinn asked.

"I do not know. But nevertheless, we shall find out."

That night....

Rouge had had the idea of a Blind Dating contest. Each of them placed their names in a hat, and then drew them out at random. There was no telling who they'd end up with. Amy had tried to bribe Rouge into making sure she was partnered up with Sonic, but unfortunately for her, Rouge wasn't that cruel.

Later that night....

Rouge was waiting at the Diamond Place Restaurant. She was beginning to get impatient. She wondered who her date was tonight....Shadow or Knuckles or Sonic.....she lingered for a moment on the thought of Sonic. As if on cue, a blue blur flashed by, then doubling back and stopping right in front of her.

"Miss me?" He asked, with his trademark grin. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go inside...."

What they did not know however, was that a dark figure was watching them, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Rouge was actually beginning to enjoy herself. Or maybe the Blue hedgehog's attitude was beginning to get to her. It had been funny when the hedgehog had tried to order Chilli Dogs, even though they weren't even on the menu in this place. He was actually a magnificent dancer, even though no-one would believe it until they saw it for themselves. But she felt almost as if they were being watched....and as if on cue, the morphers started beeping.

"Guys! Another monster! And this one looks like it came from the same place as the last one!"

Sonic groaned.

"They have the most brilliant timing..." he complained, before taking Rouge's hand and running out the door.

Meanwhile, the other 4 were being pummelled by the new monster. It was a venom green colour and resembled a dragon that had hind legs. It picked up Amy and threw her straight into Knuckles, knocking him over. It proceeded to advance onto Tails, but was hit by a hail of lasers from behind.

"Who dares attack the mighty Drackon?"

"We do!" the smoke cleared to reveal Sonikku Blue and Batraiger, sabres drawn and ready for action.

"DIE!!!" Drackon's left hand claws began to glow red, before slashing them across Sonic's chest, forcing him into a wall.

"Diamond Shield!" Rouge leapt into the air, but her blow was intercepted by Drackon simply putting his hand out to stop it.

"What?!" Rouge couldn't believe it.

"I cannot be defeated by your puny attacks!" Drackon bellowed throwing Rouge off, who ended up hitting Tails.

"Sonic Striker!"

"Dark Blaster!" Sonic and Shadow attempted to use their blasters, but the lasers were just deflected of Drackon's tough, scaly skin.

"Fools!" Can't you see you're outmatched?" he roared.

"There's no doubt that you're powerful, but we'll find a way to beat you!" Sonic yelled back at him.

"Falcon Slash!" Sonic flew up into the air, a picture of the Falcon shining behind him. He performed a powerful slash with his sword, actually managing to knock off one of Drackon's huge scales.

Sonic landed in front of him. The others quickly ran up to meet him.

"So are you just going to give up voluntarily, or are we going to have to beat it out of you?"

Drackon just laughed at them.

"Oh, come on! Do you really think that I'm going to just give up like that?" Drackon pointed his arm towards the sky and a bolt of red lightning came crashing down right on top of him. Drackon began to grow....and grow....and grow....

"Why do they always do that?" Shadow complained.

"Alright, listen up. I've given the Shinobi Machines a large upgrade; they can now shrink down and be stored inside the Shinobi Medal and be called out when necessary, so we can use them anytime, anywhere!" Tails told them, pressing a button on his morpher, a small yellow light erupting out of it. The others then did the same, lights of their respective colours erupting out of their own morphers.

They rose up into the air and after reaching a certain height, materialized into their full-size selves.

"You never cease to amaze me, kid." Rouge said to Tails, as they entered their respective cockpits.

The Tiger, Shark, Deer, Bear and Jaguar machines charged towards the centre of the city, Falcon flying high above them.

"Sonpujin Fury!"

The Tiger changed shape to become the Legs and torso, while the falcon changed shape to become the head. The Shark and Deer leapt into the air to become the arms. Finally, the 4 machines pulled together to form one.

"Gattai complete!" Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles called together.

"Darkraijin formation!"

The Bear changed shape to become the Head, torso and arms, while the Jaguar changed shape to form the legs and waist. The two machines then fused to become the Darkraijin.

"Gattai complete!" Shadow and Rouge called.

"You think you can beat me like this?" Drackon bellowed out.

"PowerDisks!" Amy and Rouge inserted their Shinobi Medals in their slots. Both mechas' chest's opened and a Karakuri Ball shot out of each. They opened up to reveal the Mecha Hammer and Thunder mace.

"Take this!" The Darkraijin swung its mace, but Drackon caught the chain with apparent ease, and then tugged on it hard, pulling the Mecha to the floor.

The Sonpujin smashed the dragon-like monster with the Hammer, but the blow had no effect whatsoever. Drackon laughed, before pulling the hammer out of the Sonpujin'[s grip and throwing it away. Then he sank his claws straight into the Sonpujin's chest and then swatted it with his tail, smacking it with its tail, smashing the Sonpujin into a Tower Block.

"Hah! Is that all you've got?"

"Hardly!" The mechas staggered to their feet, but were instantly smashed into the ground by Drackon's claw attack. The impact of the blow forced the machines to separate.

"Aah! He's too powerful!" Sonic yelled.

"We can't hold out much longer!" Amy added.

"Hold on. I'm going to try something new." Tails said.

"Whatever it is, hurry! We're getting our asses kicked!" Shadow yelled.

"Right!" Tails pressed switches, before pulling a lever.

"Ninpuu Gattai! Darkrai Sonpujin Formation!" The six machines got back up, then started to glow. They appeared to slam into each other. When the light cleared, a new Mecha was in the place the machines just were.

"Transfer to the cockpit!" The Sonicangers were transferred to a huge joint cockpit, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy at the front and Shadow and rouge in the back.

"Darkrai Sonpujin, Gattai complete!"

"Whoa...." Everyone (Except Tails) looked around the cockpit.

"What you think that thing can beat me! Take this!" Drackon used his claw attack again, but it didn't even appear to scratch the new combined Mecha. Drackon then smashed it with his tail, but likewise availed him nought.

"Stop it. You're damaging the paintwork." Tails complained.

"Take this!" Shadow pulled a lever. The Darkrai Sonpujin Drew its fist back, then smashed into Drackon, sending him down. Drackon attempted to get back up, but was met with a big boot.

"No how can this be?!"

"WHY do all villains say that when they're getting beaten into the ground? They ought to be sent off to originality school...." Shadow commented.

"Let's finish this! Ninja sabres!"

They each pulled out their sabres and then pointed them at forward, starting to glow.

"Shinobi Soul Blaster!"

Energy-filled copies of each of the machines materialized in front of the Darkrai Sonpujin, then sped forward and slammed into Drackon one by one.

"Noooooo!!!!!" Drackon finally fell and exploded.

"Checkmate!"

"Hey! What's that?" Rouge pointed to a dark figure on the horizon.

The Sonicangers leapt out of the cockpit and ran up to the figure.

"Who're you?!" Shadow demanded.

"You don't know....of course. You don't remember. Let me remind you!"

On cue, memories seemed to force themselves into the heroes' heads. They collapsed to the ground, holding their heads in agony. Sonic whispered something.

"Mephiles."

"That's right! MEPHILES THE DARK!!!" Mephiles sent a blast of crystal light at the Sonicangers, bowling them over. Shadow got back up.

"It'll take more than that to beat us!"

"Hmph. You wish to try your luck? Very well."

The two sides were about to charge, before something landed in between them.

"What the..." Knuckles began, before seeing what the object.

It looked like a hedgehog, in Silver coloured Sonicanger gear. It had gold plating and a symbol of the sun on its chest.

"I am the Future of the Future! The Shining Light of Justice! Tenkūninja, Silverkenger!"

Alright, anyone who can guess the identity of this new Sonicanger gets a cookie.


	15. Ep15: Valentines from Heaven or Hell pt3

Alright, before we start, there have been some changes to episode 1. Go back and check them now. Also, there are some more annoncements at the end.

* * *

Episode 15: A Valentines from Heaven or Hell? Pt.3

* * *

The six heroes and the demon stared at the new arrival.

"SILVER?!" the Sonicangers gasped.

"Ah, great. First 3 Sonicangers, then 4, then 6 and now 7?!"

Silver smirked underneath his helmet.

"It's only gonna take one Sonicanger to take down YOU, Mephiles!"

"Hmph. We shall see." Mephiles raised his arm, about 200 of those demon shadow-like creatures rose out of the ground.

"Great. These things again!" Rouge complained.

"Attack!"

Silver looked at his group of opponents.

"Silver Sabre!" he pulled out his sabre, then charged. The nearest were quickly flattened by Silver's sword skills. "Hah!" Silver brung his sabre down again, chopping the head of another one, then spun round and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to another. He raised his hands and three more of them felt themselves (XD) getting lifted off the ground by Silver's Telekinesis. A few seconds later they were crushed by the invisible force.

"Silver Slash!" Silver's word began to glow...silver, and a wave of energy was unleashed upon the demons, flattening them.

"Not bad." Sonic said, pulling his sword out the chest of another demon.

"Speed Striker!"

"Dark Blaster!"

A hail of lasers shot down numerous demons, causing them to explode.

"What makes you think these things are any match for us?" Rouge asked, tossing another couple into the air. She then spread her wings and flew upwards to finish them off.

"Thunder Sabre, Lightning Slash!"

Her sword crackled with electricity, and she slashed both demons in mid-air, destroying them.

On the ground, Amy was just doing as well. Tree roots erupted from the ground, tripping the demons. "Hammer Boomerang!" Amy tossed her hammer, which flew through the air, knocking out several Demons, before returning to its owner.

"Plant Smash!"

Amy swung her hammer, sending another pair of demons sailing through the air.

Shadow Chaos Controlled himself from demon to demon, punching or kicking each one to the ground. He then took out his Dark Blaster Again and fired several shots on full power, the resulting explosion destroying his opponents.

"Hmph. Too easy." He muttered to himself.

Tails was flying through the army, striking them with his sword. He landed on the ground and pulled a familiar blaster.

"Sound Blaster!"

The Sound waves went right through the demons, who buckled over, covering their ears, before blowing up. Tails turned to face more of them, summoning up a jet of water, then launching it and the demons were launched backwards by the strength of the blast of water.

Several of the strange and mysterious demons faced Knuckles. The warrior echidna grinned underneath his helmet and then raised his spiked fists, yelling "Bring it on!" The demons launched themselves at the Knucklehead, but he parried their blows and responded to each of them with a swift and powerful punch to the face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw more demons preparing their lasers. Knuckles pulled out his Dirt Axe and easily deflected the bullets. The demons were peppered with their own bullets, and exploded.

Sonic couldn't help but smirk underneath his helmet at the sight of the demons. He casually raised his hand and called out:

"Power Ninjitsu, Copy Dance!"

Two Sonikku Blue copies rose up on either side of Sonic. The five of them drew their blades and were at the demons in an instant, hacking and slashing at the demons. The copies then disappeared, leaving only the original Sonic, who took out his Speed Striker and inserted his Guitar Medal, which turned into a crossbow.

"Crossbow Laser!" Sonic shot numerous laser arrows, each one of them sinking into the bodies of a demon. Each of said demons fell to the ground, not getting back up. Sonic turned to face another small army of the hellish creatures.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Sonic inserted his sword into the crossbow, as if it was an arrow.

"Tornado Arrow!"

The crossbow produced a tornado, which ripped right through the demon army, efficiently tearing it apart.

"Nope, they DEFINITELY don't know when to give up!

Silver grinned, his sword beginning to glow with power. He aimed it at yet more demons.

"Silver Crescent Wave!"

Silver slashed the air, creating a wave of pure light energy. Said wave then proceeded to slam into the demons, knocking them into the ground, before blowing up. Meanwhile, the others had decided to finish the army off.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy placed the Speed Striker end-to-end with the Sound Striker, with the Metal Hammer at the back and then placed the Dirt Axe on the top, combining the four weapons into one.

"Sonic Cannon!"

Shadow and Rouge placed the Dark Blaster on top of the Diamond Shield, fusing the two weapons into one.

"Dark Power Blaster!"

The six Sonicangers took aim at the army with their combined weapons and then pulled the triggers.

"FIRE!"

The two weapons each produced a ball of pure, deadly Chaos Energy. Both of them fused together, before slamming into the remaining demons, completely obliterating them.

"They're not so tough, after all." Amy said.

"Only you left now, Mephiles!" Silver yelled. Mephiles gave out an evil laugh.

"My dear boy, did you REALLY think that it would be that easy?" Mephiles clicked his fingers and he began to grow....and grow....and grow....

"Aw, f*ck." Shadow swore.

"We should go in the Darkrai Sonpujin." Tails said. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Rouge nodding in agreement, before leaping back into the cockpit.

"It's been a while since I had some fun." Mephiles said simply, looking across at his new opponent.

"It's the last bit of fun you'll EVER have!" Rouge yelled back, pulling a lever.

The Darkrai Sonpujin pulled its fist back and then attempted to punch the demon of time, who disappeared.

"What?!" Amy asked, surprised. Then, they felt themselves being rammed from behind, before receiving several more rams, before toppling over, almost crushing a skyscraper.

Mephiles approached the fallen Mecha, laughing and charging a ball of light in his right hand.

"You're finished." He said simply.

"No. I have GOT to help them!" Silver thought. He quickly took out a silver and gold coloured amulet and held it up the sky. A silver light erupted from it and materialized into a new Mecha.

"Shinobi phoenix, arise!" Silver quickly jumped into the cockpit and the phoenix gave out a loud shriek, attracting Mephiles' attention.

"Wha-" was all he could say before he was slammed in his chest and lifted off his feet. He landed a few blocks away.

"What's that thing?" Rouge asked.

"A phoenix machine..." Tails said, in awe.

Mephiles had gotten to his feet.

"Hmph, as if one more will stop me!"

"Oh, but it will." Silver assured him, pushing switches.

The Phoenix began to glow and change shape.

The legs extended down to form a pair of giant legs. The wings extended outwards the ends becoming fists. The head sunk down to form the torso and another head came up.

"Phoenixjin, Transformation complete!"

The Mecha landed next to the Darkrai Sonpujin.

"You're finished!" Silver told the demon.

"Far from it." Mephiles charged up another ball.

"Light Flash!" The Phoenixjin's eyes lit up brightly, blinding Mephiles.

"Agh!"

"Powerdisk!" The Phoenixjin's chest opened up and a silver Karakuri Ball emerged. It opened to reveal a Silver Sniper Rifle.

"Silver Sniper!" The Mecha took aim with the rifle. "Fire!" The Mecha fired three mystical silver bullets, each one of them hitting their target. Mephiles stumbled back, weakened.

"Shinobi Soul Bullet!" Silver yelled, his sword lighting up with the rifle.

"Shinobi Soul Blaster!" The others' swords also lit up, and they all pointed them forward.

"FIRE!" the two attacks became one, and hit Mephiles with their full force.

"No! How can this be?!" Mephiles yelled, before a huge explosion.

Shadow lifted off his helmet.

"We did it. Mephiles is gone."

"Good thing, too." Sonic agreed, also taking off his helmet. As soon as he said this, the whole city was illuminated by a bright light.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked.

"Look!" Rouge pointed. There, standing in front of them, was Mephiles! He laughed before vanishing.

"Not good...." Sonic muttered to himself, before Zonic teleported into the cockpit in front of him.

"Zonic, what are you..."

"There is not time. We must go." Zonic quickly explained, before he and Sonic teleported away.

* * *

Announcement 1: Here it is, the ending theme! It shall be posted here and in episode 1.

(To the theme of 'GoGo Sentai Boukenger')

Go Go Go, Go Go Go, Ready Go! Keep Going Sonicanger!

Aim for the very edge of Mobius, Sonicanger! (Go, Go! Ready Go!)

Right in the center of my chest, is a magnet called my heart.

It gives me the pulse, of an, awakening dre-e-eam.

You'll probably find, the si-i-ingle...

...treasure, it's in everyone.

Start Up! Fiery Life!

Shift Up Rushing Blood!

We were born the children of a miracle, let's go chasing our infinite dreams!

Go Go Go, Go Go Go, Ready Go! Keep Going Sonicanger!

Crossing the sea, the sky, the valley and the desert!

Don't run away! Don't lose! Don't cry! Burning warriors!

Aim for the ends of Mobius, Sonicanger! (Go, Go! Ready Go!)

Announcment 2: Also, there is a new poll on my forum! You can choose what happens next in Truth, Lies and Secret Family!

Announcement 3:

A world that has been under evil's control for over 200 years....

Has a new hope....

Which may not be enough.....

And one being unites eight other hopes....

They must fight together....

Or all hope will be lost...

With their unique strengths....and weaknesses.....they will attempt to finish the fight....no matter the cost or odds.

A collaborated crossover with Pokelad, Beta-ReaderADV, Craver531, Cassy the Hedgehog and Nicend...

"Ultimate Sonic Alliance"......Coming soon.


End file.
